Betrayed and Lied too
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating so she goes to the people she can trust the most and decide to go on holiday but where to? Forks of course... to visit her relatives and what happens when love is found and different people turn up... Seth/Hermione, Sam/Ariel (OC) Harry/Ginny, Fred/Leah, George/Luna/Blaise (threesome) summary is inside
1. Chapter One

**Betrayed and Lied Too!**

 **Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheated so she goes to the people she can trust the must and decides to leave but, where too? Forks, Washington of course to visit her uncle Charlie and her estrange cousin Bella. What happens when love is found and different people turn up…but, of course she won't be going by herself not without her new found family… her best friend Harry Potter, his fiancée Ginny, her two older brothers Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin (Harry's & Hermione's god son) Logan, Jayden, Cameron and Ariel with their families are the only ones who knows where their baby sister is currently staying are up for a wild ride. Let me know what you guys think? ^_^**

 **Chapter One: Bad Break Up**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Hermione, baby please let me explain," Ron cried, Hermione slammed her suitcase shut with a wave of my wand.

"Explain what Ronald?! What's there to explain huh? You've been cheating on me with your slut of an ex-girlfriend. All I need to know is for how long?!" Hermione spat angrily. She had gotten home from work at 5:30 in the morning after pulling an all-nighter at work. Hermione hoped to slip into my bed with her boyfriend but, when Hermione arrived home she found Ron rolling around in the bed with Lavender underneath him.

He mumbled under his breath something incoherently and looked at him expectantly. "Well, I'm waiting Ronald!?" Hermione hissed at him.

"Almost a year?!" Ron finally spoke up.

"Bastard?!" Hermione closed her suitcase angrily "So for an entire year through our 3-year's relationship you've been cheating on me with your bloody slut of an ex. How could you Ron!?" she spats as she can feel tears start to well into her eyes but, she forced them back. She wouldn't let him see her cry not this time.

"I'm so sorry Mione," Ron tried to get closer to me when I gave a hiss of a cat which he took a step back "This has been a mistake," he tries again. Hermione's expression turned harden cold as she saw Lavender who didn't even look ashamed as she wore a sadistic smile on her pretty face. She walked up behind Ron and latched her claws onto her arms.

"This wasn't a mistake Hermione; he came to me around New Years. He was bored," Lavender spoke up smugly "In fact we're in love Hermione, he was going to leave you for me. You just walked in on us because I'm expecting and we were celebrating," she explained. By the time she finished Hermione was literately shaking and sharply turned to that slut Lavender and wham; Hermione punched her right in the face that left Lavender to scream by hexing that bitch as she held her nose that was enteral bleeding.

 **"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING SLAG?!"**

She yelped grabbed her clothes despite how she's bleeding and left with a _'pop'_ that was until Hermione turned to her now ex-boyfriend Ron with an icy cold glare. As soon as Lavender left, it didn't stop Hermione to punch Ron right on the face as a loud crack sound was heard.

"Fuck you, Ron."

And with those final words of goodbye, she apparate away from the cheating bastard with a silent _'pop'_ and left behind a relationship she had invested everything in; all her hopes and dreams, her future, her love, her care, her work and her entire being. And he had taken it all, soaked it in before he threw it on the floor and stomped all over it. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks as she tumbled out of the fireplace with her suitcase in tow. No, she won't let him get the satisfaction she's going to make sure it as she felt nauseous suddenly but, she held slowly breaths to calm herself down.

Hermione knew the only place she could go right now, to Luna apparently she's dating both George Weasley and Blaise Zabini not that she's complaining since Hermione was the one that got them together anyway so she's pretty much family to them along with her best friend Harry with his fiancée Ginny, Theo Nott, Pansy Nott ('nee Parkinson) then there's Draco and the rest of the Weasley's with Arthur Weasley minus Mrs. Weasley (Molly) and Ron Weasley. For some reason Mrs. Weasley decided to be a pureblood not associating with muggles.

 **"LUNA COME HERE PLEASE!"** I screamed in agony where Luna came scurrying over followed by George and Blaise who looked confuse.

"Mione what happen?" Luna asked concerned.

"R-R-Ron wasssss…. I-I-I walked in o-on him and L-L-Lavender…" I said before collapsing into a ball, crying for England apparently. I was heartbroken.

"That son of a bitch," Luna muttered, I sniffed as she started rocking me as the tears subsided.

"That bloody bastard?!" George shouted. His face was getting so red it was clashing with his hair "I will go and kick his fucking ass I MEAN IT!?"

"Not if I get there first mate because I'm going to torture him, limb to limb break every single bone in his body that he won't be feeling anything but, numbness in the most Slytherin cruelest way possible," Blaise curled his fists in anger "And he's going to wish he never mess with my little sister but, blood," he snarled as he saw Hermione curled into a ball holding her into a hug "I swear to Merlin he's going to regret for ever hurting you sorellina," he growled _(translation: sorellina means little sister)_

"N-no don't worry big brother I took care of it…" I weakly smiled.

George, Fred have always been like a big brother to me along with Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise and Neville along with the rest of the Weasley minus Ronald and Mrs. Weasley while Ginny, Luna, Susan, Hannah and Pansy are like my sisters besides my family of course but, still. They're my secondary family to me growing up.

"Wait I have an idea?" George exclaimed.

"Really what?"

"Let's go on a holiday or better yet a vacation?!"

"Really where too? Who? When?" I asked cheering up a bit.

"Forks, Washington. You, Ginny, Harry since they're getting married, Blaise, Draco, even little Teddy. Ariel also with your brothers Logan, Jayden and Cameron with their families it's perfect?! Even Theo, Pansy, Neville and Susan can come with us if they want. And we can even leave in about 10 minutes…" he answered my questions immediately.

"Can we make it an hour George?" Blaise offered.

George was about to answer but, I cut him off "That's perfect Blaise. My uncle Charlie lives there and we can start packing under an hour," I perked up.

George beamed at this "Okay then let's leave within an hour Mione while Blaise and I call Fred and the others while you girls pack. We can stay at that house you told us about. The one that your parents left to you and your siblings the one by the reservation," he answered.

"Sounds perfect," Luna and I beamed at this.

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON-LA PUSH RESIDENCE] …**

 **Leah's P.O.V.**

I just can't get over how cool this was, one second I was human the next I was a wolf. Some bits aren't so good though, like the pack mind for example. Sam has finally agreed to not let any non-imprinted wolves patrol with the imprinted wolves which is such a relief I really didn't want to do that even if I have to see Kim and Rachel in those positions again…. I mean sure Rebecca and Rachel are my best friends and I love them to death but, I do not need to know about their sex lives like that…. Shuddered at the thoughts, I personally can't wait to imprint.

Only two of us wolves imprinted Paul on Rachel, Jared with Kim. So far it's been stressful I mean Sam was being stubborn and refused to break up with his cow of a girlfriend Emily who Rachel and I don't get along with at all but, for some odd reason Kim is the only person who gets along with that slag of a cow which again _(gag)_ … anyway Emily apparently has decided that she has relationship issues that she completely BANNED Sam from talking to girls including me his cousin. Seth she can deal with because he's a guy (rolls my eyes) but, with me I'm his cousin and yet she banned him to talk to me. what a total bitch?! _(a/n: I know that Sam, Leah and Seth aren't cousins but, bear with me here just imagine please that Leah was nice instead of the bitchy bitter Leah I want a good Leah for once anyway Seth and Leah are going to be a huge part of this okay on with the story)_

The rest of us hasn't imprinted yet, not in a relationship wolves are: Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Me, Sam, and Brady That was until my cell phone went off. It was my best friend Ariel (Isabella's cousin-who she distastes her cousin with a passion) who's currently living in England and I haven't talked to her nearly 3 years huh? I wonder what's up? She also happens to be mine, Rachel and Rebecca's best friend growing up so we get along very well as we don't like Isabella we should totally make a hating Isabella and Emily club. Hah. That would be so awesome and decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"LeeleeBear I am so glad I caught you!?"

"Red I miss you so much and how are you and yes I'm fine thanks why what's wrong?"

"Sorry I miss you too and I'm pissed off but, I'll tell you later … It's Mia… she's… I swear I'm going to kill that bastard of a boyfriend of hers ?!" Ariel growled cursing under her breath "Anyway it's a long story. We're on our way to Forks with Mia and our friends also do you think you can do a huge favor for me?" she rambled rather quickly that it took me a moment to answer.

"Really when, where, who, what, how? And sure what do you want me to do?" I asked despite how she and her friends are coming down here I was ecstatic. Yay my best friend is coming I can't wait to tell Rae she's going to be excited we're both best friends with Ariel, Mia and their three brothers Logan, Jayden and Cameron with their friends. Hmm I wonder who they are. Well who cares I get to finally see Ariel after … hmm maybe it was 6 years since she and her family stopped coming to visit. Rebecca, Rachel and I were very sad when we heard the news.

Apparently, Charlie is Ariel's mum's older brother who knew, last time I heard aunt Emma and uncle Dan Granger were keeping themselves busy and taking care of their youngest children Elias and Evie. They're currently 3 years old. I couldn't wait to meet the newest Granger children. I remember that Mia would babysit Jake and Seth when they were little. I'm suddenly felt excited to see my best friend.

Anyway, Jake told me that they kept in touch with Logan, Jayden, Cameron and Ariel who he considers as siblings but, blood. Mia however was busy at school at the time so Jake kept in touch with her older siblings not that he minds or anything but, he missed Mia as he considers her as an older sister too. Ariel is currently as a nurse working in a hospital while Mia was dating someone name Ronald Weasley. Maybe that's why Ariel was so upset. Hmm something tells me that he did something bad that would hurt Mia. How dare that bastard hurt my baby sister but, blood that I didn't even noticed I bumped into a tree and rubbed my forehead.

 **"DAMN YOU OAK TREE?!"** I screamed at the tree where my brother Seth stared at me oddly.

 _'You okay Leah?'_ he asked telepathy.

 _'Yeah, yeah I'm fine just bumped into this stupid tree why do we have so many trees in these damn woods,'_ I scowled.

Seth shrugged _'Well considering we're in the middle of the woods Lee… it happens to everyone,'_ he says.

 _'True… true….'_ I mumbled.

 _'I think we're done for the afternoon and then we're going to switch our schedules tonight,'_ Sam answered in his Alpha voice.

 _'Yay sexy time with Rachel…'_

He showed us a picture of Rachel which was then matched with a picture of Kim from Jared.

 _'ARGGGGGG PISS OF YOU TWO?!'_ I snarled in my mind.

 _'DAMN IT PAUL I DO NOT NEED TO SEE MY SISTER AND YOU IN THAT POSITION OR I'LL KILL YOU!?'_ Jacob snarled.

 _"Touchieeee!"_ Jared sarcastically until he showed a picture of Kim in another position.

 _'DAMN IT JARED CUT IT OUT?! I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT AND NEITHER DOES MY BROTHER HE IS TOO YOUNG TO SEE THAT POSITION FROM YOU PERVS OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASSES, RIP YOUR DICK OUT THAT I'MA SHOVE IT SO HARD IN YOUR BUTTHOLE OF AN ASS THAT IT WOULD BE HARD FOR YOU TWO TO WALK AND PUSH OFF THE CLIFFS JUST TO SHUT YOU TWO OFF!?'_ I snarled protectively.

 _"Sorry,"_ Paul and Jared quickly replied knowing how I am protective with Seth.

Once we went back to Jake's house that's when we saw Billy talking to someone on the phone in hush tones. When he saw who it was that's when Rachel waved me over to the living room and mouth _'Wait for me in my room we have to talk'_ serious look which I nodded heading upstairs until she was done talking to Billy about something.

"Daddy who was that?" Rachel asked.

"That was Charlie he was telling me that Mia is coming to stay with him," Billy beamed.

"Really," Rachel squealed happily "I can't wait to see little Mia again, it's been so long since I last saw her,"

Billy chuckled "Yes it has been a long time oh shoot is that the time— "he looked at the clock causing Rachel and I to nod at this "Charlie should be on his way to pick me we're going to watch the game at Harry's house," he answered.

"Okay daddy," Rachel smiled "Hey Lee do you think you can open the door for me," she asked as she was helping her father by pushing him in his wheel chair downstairs from the porch.

"Sure," Leah shrugs opening the door.

"Thank you girls," Billy smiled as we helped him into Charlie's brand new car. Apparently, it was a birthday gift from Jayden.

"Wow is this your new car Charlie that I been hearing from my dad," I asked as I never seen this car before.

"Yep, it's all mine. Jayden bought it for me for my birthday she's a beauty, isn't she?" Charlie beamed with pride as he puts his car and helped Billy inside.

"Yeah I got to hand it to Jay he knows his cars, it's so like him to spoil you uncle Charlie," Rachel nodded knowing Jay he tends to spoil Charlie whenever he comes visit.

"Yes he does and that's not all I got. I even have a brand-new watch," Charlie beamed showing off his new watch. It's one of the latest styles in London and I whistled at this.

"Wow a brand-new watch and a car what's the occasion and what kind of car is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a Toyota Sienna brand new 2016 and it's a belated birthday present," Charlie answered.

I whistled at this, the car was a minivan color was blue like an ocean blue, has about 10 seats. Two in the driver's seat, then there's four seats from behind two in each side and a big seat in the back that could hold maybe 4-5 people depending how many people could fit or not. It was nice. It even had a nice stereo with the latest technology with a mini DVD to watch movies. It was a nice car.

"Well see you girls later and Rae would you mind buy more food for dinner we're out of stuff to eat again," Billy replied.

Rachel nodded knowing this "Of course daddy I'll be sure to do that have fun," she waved at her father and her god father Charlie as they waved back driving off heading to my house as it was game time for the guys. Well mostly for the Elders anyway while my mom had a double shift at the hospital until we couldn't see them anymore.

"So…" I began to say turning to Rachel who had this odd expression on her face "What was it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

Rachel grew quiet giving me a smile "Come on let's talk in my room I think it's time you know some things about uncle Charlie's family…" she whispered.

I raised my eyebrow at this "Oh like what?" I asked.

"Not here Lee… let's go to my bedroom I don't want that slutty cow to find out," Rachel scowled. If you're wondering who's she talking about, she's talking about Emily. We're sworn enemies and don't get along with one another at all.

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

Leah and I went to my room with a swish on my wand which was very hidden between my jacket sleeves to put a silent charm. Yes, I'm a witch-half blood witch my dad's a pureblood wizard just like uncle Charlie until he got in car accident not only it cost my mom's life but, my dad's legs as he couldn't walk anymore or else he would've died leaving me, Becca and Jake under uncle Charlie's custody we would've been stuck with Isabella (ugh) I'm so glad that my brother is done with that good for nothing bitch!?

"Rae, hello earth to Rae?!" Leah waved her hands in front of my face which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh what oh sorry Lee. I was just thinking… so anyway let's sit down on my bed okay," I offered to let her to sit down while I sat down next to her with my serious expression "Best friend swore to me that you won't tell anyone not even the pack," sticking out my pinky.

Leah stared at me for a long moment knowing I'm serious "I Leah Elizabeth Lynn Clearwater best friend pinky swore to Rachel Sara Breanna Black that I won't tell anyone not even the pack," as she stuck her pinky against mine "Now will you tell me what's going on your kind of freaking me out here Rae," she asked with a worried expression.

"How much do you know about uncle Charlie's family?" I asked.

Leah sat up straight "Well my dad told me that Charlie has one younger sister who lives in England who has six children. Jayden, Cameron then Ariel and Hermione who was the youngest until aunt Emma got pregnant again except with twins Elias and Evie," she explained.

"And…?" I asked

"And… that they're our best friends growing up until they moved away to England. Jayden and Cameron got married to their high school sweetheart. Jayden with Mal and Cameron to Sophia. Ariel had a boyfriend until she got engaged but, something happen she was very vague on the details …since it happens she's kept herself busy as a nurse in London then there's little Mia last I heard she had a boyfriend name Ronald but, people call him Ron," she explained.

I scowled "Actually Lee they broke up," I added myself to the conversation.

Leah blinked her eyes owlish "Oh right Red told me this when we talked this morning but, I wasn't sure if it was the same guy," she answered sheepishly.

I waved her off "No biggie okay here's where it gets really complicated Lee… uncle Charlie is really my uncle. Apparently, he got married twice. His first wife Aaliyah was my dad's older sister but, she and their sons were killed leaving uncle Charlie and my dad heartbroken with the news," she explained.

Leah stared at me in disbelief "It's true Lee. It was before uncle Charlie got married again this time it was with Renee… Isabella's mom they got married in Las Vegas. No one knows this part of information except my daddy because Aaliyah was my aunt. They had three boys… they got married but, they got murdered…a long time ago" I whispered.

"W-what do you mean?" Leah whispered.

"Well… I don't know much about aunt Aaliyah but, daddy doesn't like to talk about it. He told Becca and I when we were 12 years old because we found this old picture of daddy when he was a child. Apparently, he had two siblings instead of one. You remember my uncle Holden who lives in Hawaii where Becca lives," I pointed out.

"Yeah?"

"Well my aunt Aaliyah was their older sister she's the eldest sibling. Anyway, she and my uncle Charlie fell in love that year they were high school sweethearts apparently since they went to the same school and all but, once they graduated it was when things got serious…." I began to say as I had a distant expression on my face and shook my head "Anyway … my uncle Charlie and my dad are purebloods which would make Becca and I half-blood witches," she explained.

Leah stared at me like I was crazy about to protest but, I cut her off "I'll prove it to you," grabbing my wand out of my jacket sleeve and pointed at the dresser " **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA**!" as my dresser started floating up in the air and then slowly went down.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Leah stared at me in shock "What was that?" she asked.

"That my dear Leeleebear is me showing you that witches and wizards are real. Becca and I are both witches although we're half-bloods. Our dad is a pureblood wizard while our mum was a muggle non-magic folk. Since Jake doesn't have wizard blood he has our grandfather's werewolf gene being a wolf and all," I pointed out.

Leah gaped at me like a fish "Leah are you alright?" I asked.

"That… that… THAT WAS SO COOL!?" Leah beamed at this.

I laughed at this "You haven't seen nothing yet… which brings me to the next subject. Jayden, Cameron are both wizards while Ariel and Hermione are witches. They went to a private boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which would explain why they're been so busy over the years and why the letters stopped…. Apparently, they were in a war… Jayden, Cameron had to go into hiding to protect their families while Ariel took her parents here with Mia before she met up with Harry and Ron to hunt for horcruxes which is part of Voldemort's soul known as 'you know who' for some people. Anyway, I just got word from Ariel after talking to aunt Emma. Hermione and her bastard of a boyfriend Ron just broke up after she found him cheating on her," I began to say to explain on what Ariel told me which was a very long story leaving Leah to gape at me as I can tell she was shaking in anger "Not only that that bastard cheating on Mya so she called her parents to let them know that she's going to live down here in Forks with her friends Harry Potter and his fiancée Ginny Weasley, then Fred and George Weasley, Ginny's older brothers who are twins then there's Luna Lovegood, George's and Blaise girlfriend and Draco Malfoy with their god son Teddy Lupin who's coming with them too. I think Theo, Pansy, Susan and Neville are coming too but, I'm not sure yet. They're going to be here in an hour," she exclaimed as the girls both squealed as they couldn't wait to see their best friend Ariel and their friends to come stay here in Forks.

"I can't believe that bastard would hurt Mia ugh I want to kill him" Leah spats leaving me to nod in agreement she gave me a hand squeeze "Poor Mia don't worry Rae I won't tell anyone not even Sam or the pack and I can't believe she's coming here!" she jumped up and down excited with me.

"Tell me about it. It hasn't been the same without them huh Leah,"

"Yeah… it's been somewhat boring," Leah sighed at this.

"Rae! Are you home?!" Paul called out.

"Maybe if we stay quiet he'd leave us alone?" Leah whispered "And girl he wouldn't stop imagining you both having sex it was quite disturbing," shivering at this.

I scowled "Damn that boy I'm going to give him a good talking too don't worry Leah I will make sure he doesn't show that part…" then paused for a moment "Does that mean Jake saw too..." she explained leaving Leah to wince with a nod "Hold my hand," before she can ask I apparated us to the kitchen and raced to my boyfriend Paul without his knowledge.

 **"DAMN YOU PAUL OBRION LAHOTE?!"** I screamed whacking him on the head.

"Owe what was that for?" Paul pouted.

I glared at him **"YOU WILL NOT BE EATING DINNER OR GET ANY TONIGHT?!"** she exclaimed and whacked Paul harshly on the head.

Paul pouted "Awe come on babe don't be like that-"who was cut off by me again ignoring his pleads "Please babe don't cut off the food snacks," he begged me.

"Come on Leah let's go to the market to buy more food since we're out again," I yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure okay," Leah nodded then snickered watching me whacking Paul on the head and grabbed Leah heading outside.

"Come on Lee we're taking my new car tonight," I grinned jiggling my new car keys.

Leah pondered for a moment "Let me guess Jay bought you a new car," she answered.

"Yeah how you know," I asked.

Leah shrugged "I figured since he gave Charlie a new car why wouldn't he be giving you a new car the guy is practically rich Rae," she pointed out.

I pursued my lips for a moment "Yeah probably come on let's drive this baby," I grinned as I opened the garage to reveal a fuchsia pink Chevrolet Sonic Mini Van.

"Wow he really went for it huh?" Leah comments.

"Yep, let's go before Paul complains," Rachel rushed them inside leaving Leah to nod at this.

"What kind of car did Jay get you anyway?"

"A Chevrolet Sonic Mini Van it was a late birthday present 2 months ago I didn't get it until a few weeks ago. I didn't get a chance to drive it from all the drama with Isabella and my baby brother," I explained.

"Nice," Leah laughed

"I know right," I grinned.

Leah nodded at this knowing the situation. Neither Becca and I like Isabella since we were children or Emily Sam's current girlfriend. Kim's okay being Jared's imprint but, sometimes she can be a real bitch when she's with Emily though.

"I'm sure Jay would buy you a car if you ask him," I pointed out.

"Nah I'm good with my mustang car thanks," Leah replied.

"Alright if you say so," Rachel shrugged as they headed to the mall laughing about the olden days when they were kids.

 **[ENGLAND-WIZARDING WORLD] …**

 **Fred's P.O.V.**

I was going down the stairs when I got a call on my mobile telephone thingy that Hermione bought me and George. It has my favorite muggle song _'50 ways to say good bye'_ by Train, I just found out that song was funny because it's basically about a guy coming up with idea's to say how his ex-died… I picked up the phone to answer.

"Yello?"

"OI UGLY, go home and kick the shit out of Ron for Blaise and I, apparently that bastard was cheating on Mione with that whore Lavender and Mione walked in on them…"

I apparated straight away to the burrow to see everyone crowded around. Harry was talking to Bill about something where they both greeted me and noticed my expression so they called me over to talk to me by the corner.

"Fred what's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard,"

"Who?"

"I'm going to kill Ron apparently; he was cheating on Mione with that whore Lavender and she walked on them…"

Harry's eyes turned harden **_"HE DID WHAT?!"_**

That was until we heard some moans and Ron's voice saying "Don't worry I told them that she was cheating on me with Seamus so when they found out that you came and comforted me they'll absolutely LOVE you,"

Harry's hands curled into a fist "That bloody git has some nerve…" shaking his head in disbelief "Gin and I just came back from Ireland 4 days ago to tell his family the news. They even held a funeral for him and we had our vacation cut short because apparently, Molly wanted us to come home said it was urgent. Now I see why…. That son of a bitch," he whispered harshly swearing under his breath and glowered his eyes at the cheated bastard of a brother.

Bill shook his head "That bastard how dare he cheat on Mione," he harshly says then soften his eyes "And I heard about that from Gin … Fleur and I were going to come with her but, we were called from work so we couldn't go but, we did told Gin to give Seamus family our condolences…" looking at the time "Ah shit I should go before mum finds me again I just wanted to catch up with you guys. Call if you need us huh," he explained.

"Will do," Harry and I saluted as we watched Bill apparate with a silent _'pop'_

Harry and I overheard what Ron was telling mum and dad and our eyes harden in anger when we heard what else my ex-brother said.

"Whatever he just said it's a bloody lie George and I were the ones that witness Seamus being killed when we tried to fight Greyback back but, it was too late. We didn't even see one of his pack members from behind when they instantly killed Seamus,"

Harry's eyes turned icy cold for a short moment "Trust me I know Fred," then paused for a moment soften his eyes about his best friend Hermione "How is she? Mione I mean?

"I don't know I haven't checked on her yet,"

"Me either because I just got back from Ireland with Gin," Harry sighed then turned angry again "Remind me to kill him when I get a chance yea?"

"Way ahead of you mate,"

I stormed over to the bedroom door to see Lavender climbing onto him. I stunned her while Harry punched Ron repeatedly.

 ** _"WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM!? NOT ONLY YOU CHEATED ON MIONE FOR THIS BLOODY SLUT!? WHY WASN'T SHE GOOD ENOUGH FOR POOR LITTLE RONNIKINS, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME. I'M SO DISGUSTED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER?!"_** I spat and threw a punch which gave a satisfying crunch until Harry kicked him hard on the groan with the prink face and aimed to kick his balls but, that was before Lavender jumped on my back screaming my ears off **_"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY WON WON!"_** I started seething in anger grabbed her hair and flipped her backwards harshly against the wall.

 ** _"DON'T F*** TOUCH ME YOU F*** SLUT!?"_** I spat.

Harry then punched and threw hexes to Ron **_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON MIONE!? WHAT THE HELL RON. FIRST YOU WALKED OUT ON US FROM THE HORCRUX HUNT AND NOW YOU'RE CHEATING ON MIONE. I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN HELL?! JUST WAIT TILL GINNY FINDS OUT AND WILL GET THE WORST BAT BOGEY HEX YOU EVER ENCOUNTERED YOU BLOODY GIT?!"_**

 ** _"STAY AWAY FROM MY WON WON!?"_** Lavender screamed and before Harry can kick the shit out of Ron somehow we found ourselves in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Harry nearly fell but, I caught him by the arm "You alright there Harrikins?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry waved me off looking around "Where are we?"

"We're in Diagon Alley come on the others are probably waiting for us,"

"Sure okay,"

Little did she know that it helped as it was exactly where Harry and I were heading. George also told me to grab the others and since I found Harry we ran the rest of the way from mine and George's shop and headed upstairs 3 stairs at a time to get myself to our little sister who must've been absolutely broken…

When we walked into my worst fears were put into rest, she was curled into a sofa eating good ol' Ben and Jerry's (the world's BEST ice cream, which was created by Muggles) Harry face expression fell when he saw his sister hurt and rushed to her mumbling that he beat the crap out of Ron. Hermione gave Harry a weak smile hugging him.

"I have to tell you something but, you have to promise not to freak out,"

"What is it Mione?"

"Well you know when I felt a bit ill a few weeks ago,"

"Yeah…."

"Well turns out it was food poisoning I even thought I was pregnant but, that's impossible since Ron and I never…" Hermione shifted uncomfortable at this "But, when that slag stated that she was pregnant. I snapped and hexed that bitch making sure she won't get pregnant in the future," she murmured at this.

 ** _"HE DID WHAT?!"_** Harry, Fred, George and Blaise exclaimed turning to Hermione to sniff that was until Luna hugged her sister.

"Is that true Mione?" Luna whispered.

"Yeah thank Merlin I haven't sex with him," Hermione wiped her tears quickly and snorted "Imagine me carrying his child out of wedlock… I mean don't get me wrong I want a baby one day but, not right now… I want mine to be for love… and clearly we weren't in love…he used and toyed with my feelings. I gave him my whole heart and he just stomped on it without even caring…I feel so stupid" she whispered looking down sadly.

Luna's eyes turned harden for a moment "That son of a bitch," she growled as she kept rocking Hermione back and forth "You are not stupid Mione he is. I swear to Merlin he's going to wish he never mess with my sister. Mark my words he'll get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of it," she growled.

I gave another sigh when things just got back it just went to somewhat worst. I'm so glad that I hexed him when I did when I saw Harry his face expression turned stoned in anger curling his fist. Well that settles it we need to get away from all this drama. I made a mental note to write to Bill, Charlie and Percy to tell them what happen including Ginny. That was until I saw Blaise, Luna and George hauling suitcases out of their bedrooms.

I titled my head curiously "Did I miss something while Harry and I were kicking Ronnikins ass?"

"Why yes you did my dear brother," George grinned "We're going on a holiday to Forks, Washington. Mione's uncle Charlie lives there and we can stay in Mione's parents vacation house that they bought a few years ago so we're going to stay there for a bit," he answered.

Harry's face expression fell "Oh," he pouts sadly "I guess you don't need me to come along with you guys huh?" he says kicking his foot against the floor.

Hermione giggles hugging her best friend "Oh Harry you and Ginny are coming with us just like Draco and the others if they want to come. And let's not forget little Teddy too," she explained.

"Really?" Harry answered perked up. Hermione nodded as she couldn't help but, feel amuse towards her best friend "Great?!" he exclaimed hugging his best friend causing Hermione to chuckle "I wasn't going to let you guys leave without us anyway. I'll go pack grab Teddy and Ginny from the Burrow and come back here. Don't you be thinking of leaving without us Mione," he cried out causing us to laugh knowing we love Harry even if he acts like a kid sometimes.

"Of course Harry but, we're leaving under an hour!" Hermione called after him looking at her watch "You can just meet us here since it's our port key destination to Forks, Washington and if you miss us just text or call me Harry!"

"Right got it!" Harry answered apparating to the Burrow to grab his fiancée Ginny and Teddy.

"And I'll grab Draco since we're leaving the same way anyway," Blaise offered.

"You got my cell phone number and the addresses right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course never leave without it and the address are in my notes," Blaise winked showing his brand-new cell phone that Hermione bought him causing her to laugh.

"Perfect see you soon babe," Luna smiled kissing her boyfriend Blaise on the lips which he happily obliges as he apparates to Draco's place to grab his friends while Harry apparates to the Burrow to grab his fiancée Ginny and Teddy. Once they left I turned heading to my room to pack my own stuff for the trip.

"Forge we already pack your stuff and Mione's as well," George answered.

"Perfect," I exclaimed.

George smiled looking at his watch "Luna angel, why don't you pack some lunches for us to eat so that way we wouldn't complain the whole way. We could have a picnic if you're up for it?" he offered.

Luna nodded "Of course," she says skipping to the kitchen packing a picnic for us.

"So what now?"

"Want to watch the telly?"

"Sure?"

"Ooo the Flash is on let's watch this Luna," Hermione announced.

"Sure," Luna giggled "Barry is so hot in that suit huh Mione who's your favorite couple Barry with Caitlin or Iris,"

Hermione nodded at this "Of course he's my future husband and snowbarry all the way," she giggled "Iris should be with Eddy how about you?"

"Snowbarry of course and you're so bad Mione," Luna teased her.

"Well when it comes with Grant Gustin he's my favorite actor since the beginning I saw this show" Hermione giggled that was her phone ding apparently it was Blaise who gave a text to Hermione.

 ** _Hey Mya, Drake's still packing. Also, Pansy wanted to me to grab something quick but, we should be there under 10 minutes though._**

 ** _B._**

"Who was that?"

"Blaise he said he and the others are on their way under 10 minutes. Pansy wanted him to grab something really quick and should be here soon," Hermione perked up causing Luna to giggle looking at her watch "What is taking Harry, Ginny and Teddy so long," she sighed.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon Mione" Luna squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I hope so…" Hermione sighed "What time is it?"

"About 12:35 we should leave soon?"

"Can't we wait 10 more minutes I'm sure Harry, Blaise and the others should be here soon?" Hermione worriedly for her friends giving her friends her bambi pleading look which left them to sigh in defeat.

"Alright 10 more minutes and then we're leaving after that," George told her.

Ten minutes has pass later Hermione kept muttering under her breath pacing back and forth repeatedly while Fred, George and Luna watching the girl worried about her friends.

"What in Merlin is taking them so long," Hermione exclaimed.

Luna looked at her boyfriend George worried along with Fred looking at the watch for the millionth time as it has now passed 10 minutes.

"Mione it passed 10 minutes. You might as well text them to meet us at the house in Forks," Fred offered.

Hermione slumped in defeat texting both Blaise and Harry the address of her uncle Charlie's house, her vacation house that her parents bought a few years ago, her cell phone # in the states she even left a note in case they missed one another by the side table.

"Well shall we then?" Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry Mione they'll call when they arrive to Forks," Luna offered.

Hermione sighed "I hope so Lulu, I really hope so," she murmured.

"Let's go," Luna answered grabbing Hermione while the boys followed suit and with that we left through the floo and just missed a couple of knocks on the door, Draco came with Blaise while Theo, Neville, Susan and Pansy that they're going to come visit whenever they can and declined the offer so it was only Harry, Ginny and little Teddy that are coming to come with Draco; they arrived the same time as Draco and Blaise did but, neither of them noticed that they just missed their friends under 10 minutes they left.

 **[The Burrow- in Devon, England] …**

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

I stepped cautiously into my old home. I had left previously with my fiancée Harry to Ireland because one of our good friends Seamus died from one of the auror missions so he came with me for support as we've always been close with Seamus during our school years. Apparently Mum had kicked out George for going out with both Luna and Blaise and Fred supported him. I walked into the kitchen staying quietly until I saw Teddy, my baby boy.

"Gin-Gin," Teddy happily wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hey Teddy were you good for my mum," I mumbled.

"Yeah I was good," Teddy whispered.

"Good,"

Teddy titled turned his head where my mom was who was busied herself into the kitchen "Where's papa," he whispered.

"Here," Harry answered giving me a quick kiss "We have to talk Gin?" he asked.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Let's go upstairs yea so that way we won't be overheard," Harry beckons going upstairs which I nodded as I apparate with a silent _'pop'_ which Harry followed holding Teddy in his baby pouch putting a silent charm "Gin did you talked to Mione yet?"

"No I haven't not since two days ago why what's wrong?"

Harry sighed putting down Teddy "Apparently that git Ron been cheating on Mione with that slut Lavender," he spats.

Ginny's eyes grew angry **"HE DID WHAT?!"** I exclaimed.

Harry covered my mouth "Shhh do you want your mom to hear us… look the guys and I were talking. Well mostly Fred, George, Luna, Mione and Blaise were talking they're going to leave under an hour to Forks, Washington to stay where Mione's uncle live. I don't know the address so go pack your things while I pack mine and Teddy so we can get out of here," he explained.

I gape at my fiancée and nodded "Well what are we standing here for let's start packing before we missed them heading to Forks or when mum finds out," I whispered to him.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Well what do you guys think of the chapter so far? Good, bad? Anything? I'm sure you noticed I decided to rewrite the chapters and make it a bit longer than I anticipated with a few changes but, for now let me know what you guys think. Ciao for now dolls!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Here for You!**

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

Harry nodded at this. Since Harry and I are planning on getting married mum had decided to be a pureblood, being the rich pureblood that we _'supposly'_ are with no connections with the muggles. She only allowed Hermione to associate with us because she helped all our family at some point which was ridiculous if you asked me; Mum already disowned Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George.

The only ones that she still liked were Ron and I. She already disowned them because ever since the war she's been insisting that we become like a real pureblood family: rich, no connections with muggles. She even tried to break up the marriage of Bill towards Fleur who was a veela. I may've hated her at first but, after what happen at the war we started to became close so I was still in contact with my brothers since then. Even my dad was starting to become one like my mom it made me sad over this but, I couldn't think about it right now.

I turned around to see dad beckoning Harry and I as we shrunk our things into our pockets not wanting anyone to find out we were leaving as Harry carried Teddy into his arms. We headed to my parents who were watching Ron with uttermost interest.

 _'Gin remember what I told you that Ron was cheating on Mione…'_ Harry answered me into our thoughts ' _Nod if you can hear me love,'_ I slowly nod at this.

 _'How did you do that Harry?'_ I answered back into our thoughts.

Harry smirked _'You can thank Mione that. She's bloody brilliant,'_ he exclaimed which I giggled knowing Mione.

 _'Could've agreed with you there Harry,'_ I giggled into thought _'So what were you going to tell me?'_

 _'Oh right, anyway back to what I was saying. You know how your mum interrupting us and cut our vacation short when we were in Ireland…'_ Harry started to explain as I slowly nodded at this _'Well like I said before I just learned this from Fred when we were about to visit Mione and overheard the git over there—"pointing_ at Ron leaving me seething in anger _'has been cheating on Mione with that slut and also claimed telling your parents that Mione cheated on him with Seamus when we both know that's a bloody lie since we just came from his funeral… and considering he's dating Dean not Mione,'_ he explained beckoning his hand over to those traitors.

I gasps in shock _'I can't believe that git would cheat on Mione and lie no less… how long did that bloody git cheated on Mione for?'_

Harry answered slowly nodded at this _'A year Gin and he didn't even look sorry. I didn't want to believe it myself until Fred and I overheard that git ourselves and that's when we beat the crap out of him until his girlfriend hex us and apparate us to Diagon Alley which was perfect since we were near Fred's and George's shop to check on Mione… and Gin there's more,'_ he answered glowing his eyes angrily at my now ex-boyfriend Ron

 _'That bloody bastard,'_ I hissed in anger and stopped to gasp. That whore Lavender had her hands all over my best friend's boyfriend's _body 'Oh hell no and what could be worst then that Harry'_

 _'The only reason he cheated on her was because Mione wasn't giving his needs and went to Lavender knowing she'll give his 'needs' and now the slag is pregnant because of it when Hermione walked on them'_ Harry answered.

 _'That son of a bitch!?'_ I cursed under my breath _'I will never get along with that slut. She's no family of mine,'_

 _'That makes two of us love,'_ Harry kisses my forehead knowing exactly how I felt until we heard that bastard talking to mum and dad until we were right behind the door overhearing Ron lies about Mione. Harry and I gave each other serious looks knowing that this doesn't look good and overheard the git lying to mum and dad.

"I walked in on her… and I saw her on top of Seamus Finnegan… I mean what else am I supposed to do. Who wouldn't want to break up with her but, she came over me and started punching me shouting on the top of her lungs. **I WANTED PRIVACY YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!?"** he started to say fake crying "So I left the house and went straight to Lavender's as she knew how it felt as she was with Seamus…" before he can continue we heard a loud crunching sound which was too fast for me to blink my eyes to realize it was my fiancée Harry.

"Are you bloody kidding me Ron?!" Harry exclaimed and punched the git on the face with another crunch sound.

"She wouldn't do that. Harry and I both know Mione she's too nice to do be that selfish… anyway Lavender wasn't even with Seamus. He's gay you bloody git. He's dating Dean Thomas and they were going to get married within this month but, unfortunately he didn't make it because of the raid of death eaters after trying to capture Greyback and his pack you insensitive git. His family took him straight to Ireland wanting a private funeral. I only know because I was the one that had to inform his parents and Harry came with me as he was my support system," I explained as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Don't lie to me young lady," Mum shouted at me.

"Why would she lie?!" another voice replied as we turned to Dean as his eyes were angry scoffing starring at the couple "Seamus and I been dating for nearly 3 ½ years you bloody git! The only reason Ginny would know was because I was too emotional stable to tell Seamus family about it. It was too painful and hard for me because we were planning on getting married and wanted it a private ceremony just close friends and family but, that was before he got killed thanks to Greyback and his pack," he began to say with an icy cold glare which left both Ron and Lavender to shiver from his icy cold tone "And Harry being the great friend that he was came with Ginny for emotional support knowing it was too hard for the both of us. I can't believe you would sit there and lie about Seamus like that," he harshly replied and punched Ron on the face with the loudest crunch which made his face all numb from all the hexes and punches he received then turned to Lavender in disgust "And another thing Seamus hates you with a passion and complained how you're always spreading your legs for any guy who would have sex with you which is a bloody lie. No bloke in Hogwarts or in the Wizarding world would ever have sex with you because you're the biggest slut in Hogwarts after Cho Chang. Thank Merlin Seamus dodged that bullet and you can guarantee Pravati and Padma will want nothing to do with you Lavender you bloody disgust me, how dare you act like you knew Seamus and FYI he wouldn't dare try to date you if you were the last girl in this earth" he spats and hexed the slut before I can do anything turning to Harry and I "I was told to give you both this. It's from Draco," he whispered.

"Thanks Dean," Harry whispered putting the note inside his pocket for safe keeping.

"Of course and thanks for telling Seamus family for me guys." Dean nodded hugging us and apparate away with a silent _'pop'_

"No problem call us if you need anything Dean," I whispered.

Dean gave a small smile "I know and thank you for everything Gin it really meant a lot to me," he whispered and apparate in a silent _'pop'_

 **"SHE WAS A MUDBLOOD?!"** Mum shouted.

"Don't Call My Sister that?!" Harry shouted and hexed Molly with a stun spell.

"And if that's all you all think about Mione and no longer respect muggleborns then you know you what I'm no longer part of this family either," I announced gathering my things which was inside my bag thanks to Hermione's enchantment spells and grabbed Teddy's baby bag "And don't even bother coming to the wedding because Harry and I no longer wished to be associated with you lot," I angrily spats.

That was before Teddy, Harry's and Hermione's god son was set down and walked up to Ron and Lavender at first we didn't think of it until he punched both Ron and Lavender causing them to groan in pain glaring at them "That was for cheating on my momma Min'nie and that was for being a bloody git," he spats angrily leaving Harry and I flabbergasted.

"Pup where did you hear that from?" Harry asked carrying Teddy.

Teddy tilted his head cutely "I heard it from uncle Ron,"

Harry sighed passing Teddy to me and kicked Ron on the knee "I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself to not cuss in front of Teddy you bloody git," he spats leaving with Teddy and I exiting the burrow.

"If you take one more step young lady you're no longer be allowed back into this house or in this family," my ex father stared at me. I opened the door and stepped out a couple of seconds and turned around with a _'what are you going to do ground me to death,'_ look.

"Now what," I challenged my ex father "I guess I'm no longer part of this family or living here at the Burrow and you're no longer invited into our wedding father!"

Dad stared at me for a long moment looking away from me "If that's what you wish…Ginevra Virginia Weasley you're now disowned from the Weasley clan just like the rest of your brothers who are traitors in this family and so to be," he stiffly explained as it glowed yellow as I'm now an ex-Weasley family member. Usually I would be upset but, I was too pissed off and angry to listen.

"FINE!? I never wanted to be in this bloody family anyway?!" I spat angrily grabbing my fiancée Harry and Teddy as we left the Burrow.

 ** _"SEE THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD'VE TAKEN THAT MUDBLOOD BITCH IN!?"_** My ex mother shouted as Harry muttered under his breath covering Teddy's ears not wanting him to overhear Mrs. Weasley (my ex-mother) steadying him close into his baby pouch grabbed my hand in comfort turning left to the spot by the hill and apparate way in a silent _'pop'_

We landed outside Luna, George and Blaise house where Harry knew Mione would be hiding only to hear Fred's voice saying that they're going to Mione's uncle's house, somewhere in Forks, Washington and the gush of flames which I could mentally see engulfing him.

"Oh bloody hell please don't tell me we just missed them," Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Blaise asked all confuse "I thought you would be with them?"

"No we just got here actually we had some … complications along the way," Harry half smiled sheepishly.

Blaise nodded knowing my mum unlocking the door "True… true…" he murmured under his breath in Italian.

"Well it's a good thing you guys are here now we can all leave since we have 10 minutes left. B where's the keys?" Draco explained.

Blaise fumbled with the keys "Ermm… Luna keeps changing the keys I can't really tell which is which," he panics widens his eyes in horror.

"Oh Merlin. I really hope we didn't miss them," I grumbled knocking and praying to Merlin that they weren't the last ones but, it seemed that they were.

"Blaise please tell me you found the keys we have 5 minutes left," Draco panicked.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," Blaise replied and made _'ah hah-got ya you little bugger'_ and turned the key lock and opened the door.

"Wait!" Draco screamed but, unfortunately Fred, George, Luna and Hermione left leaving them to pout "Oh bloody hell we just missed them," he sighed.

Unfortunately, Ginny didn't hear Draco as she saw a note on the side table

"Hey guys look Mione left a note," Ginny happily exclaimed.

 ** _Harry, Ginny, Teddy & the others (Draco, Blaise, Pansy & Theo or Neville, Draco & Susan)_**

 ** _If you're at the apartment and missed the port key we should be arriving in Forks, Washington by now here's the address to my uncle Charlie's house._**

 ** _5512 Greenview Ave_**

 ** _Forks, Washington WA_**

 ** _Here's my vacation house that my parents bought._**

 ** _11564 Kashia Street_**

 ** _Forks, Washington WA (currently in the LaPush Residence)_**

 ** _Also Harry or Blaise or the others if your reading this you already got my cell phone right? just call or text me when you guys arrive. George has two port keys. We got one while you got the other it should be by the table next to this note and don't worry it's goes to the same destination Forks, Washington when you reached close just think of the woods with lots of green, muddy grass. At least from what I can remember anyway either way just call or text me when you get here._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Love you guys bunches._**

 ** _Mione, Luna, Fred and George Weasley._**

"Well what did the note say Red?"

"Apparently, she gave us the address to where they're going," Harry answered as Ginny was too deep into her thoughts to listen now.

"Well great let's go then," Draco exclaimed not noticing that Ginny went to the bathroom.

"Hey wait where's Ginny we can't leave without her," Harry panicked waving his hands freaking out.

"Oiii RED?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Draco exclaimed.

"GINNY!? GINNY?!" Blaise screamed for Ginny looking for the red head.

 **[Forks, Washington-LaPush Reservation] …**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

 **"SAMMY!** Where are youuuuuu?" I heard the shrill voice of my girlfriend Emily. I opened my front door to see her face. She had mountains of makeup and a skirt that barely covered her bum. I held my breath preparing to ask her to marry me. I'm going to do it. I'm going to purpose.

"Shnoogely boo, wanna join a walk with me? I have something I need to talk to you about…"

 ** _"WHAT. WHAT DID THEY SAY. I HAVE NOT KISSED HIM. THEY'RE LYING!"_** she screamed as her face was red.

"Um…" I slowly furrowed my eyebrows "What are you talking about?" I asked all confuse.

Emily flushed waving me off "Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it Sammy bear," she replied wiping her hands all over me. I cringed at that name, she decided it after watching Monster Inc. apparently, Claire demanded to watch that movie and she got that nickname from the movie.

"Hey SAM. SAM we have some news that someone new had moved in, just on our side of the boarder. We heard no cars arrive or anything but, they're there. There's two Ginger boys, twins another boy, one blonde and the other brown brunette with three families with them. One has two kids, the other has four and the last one three kids I think. There's another girl too who has brunette hair and has red strips I think they're this girl with the brunette hair siblings" Seth replied giving a love sigh.

"Uh oh I know that look," Leah accused her brother "You imprinted, didn't you?"

Seth gave a dopey look "She's so beautiful," he says.

Leah slapped her forehead "Oh you got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

 ** _"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBEAR!"_** Rachel screamed that she jumped on Leah causing the girls to fall. I just had a blank look on my face causing the girls.

Leah chuckled "Rae can you get off me please,"

"Oops sorry Leeleebear!" Rachel getting off her best friend and helped her up.

"What's up Rae?" she asked.

Rachel kept bouncing up and down almost like she had candy frenzy or something "Come on come on come on you have to see this. Don't just stand there we got to go!" she exclaimed grabbing Leah by the arm and yelped away racing to Billy's house.

Paul was about to ask but, Rachel stopped which caused Leah to bump into her and saw Rachel gave her boyfriend a huge kiss on Paul who had a love dopey smile on his face **_"MY BEST FRIEND IS HERE PAULIE! SHE'S BACK SHE'S BACK! COME ON LEELEEBEAR SHE'S HERE. SHE'S HERE. SHE'S HERE. SHE'S HERE. SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE! PINK ANGELZ ARE BACK BABY! And she got PRESENTS FOR US !?"_** she screamed excitedly and ran off with Leah with another yelp leaving the rest of us with blank looks on her face.

"Slow down who's back?" Leah asked.

 ** _"You remember when Red called you this morning?"_**

 ** _"Yeah..."_**

 ** _"Well she's here,"_**

 ** _"Here?"_**

 ** _"YES HERE IN FORKS, WASHINGTON SHE'S AT THE HOUSE. LEELEE RED IS BACK!?"_**

 ** _"You're kidding,"_**

 ** _"Nope I just talked to her just now she's here with the family even 'Fire is here with her friends,"_**

 **"NO WAY? WHEN? WHAT? WHO? WHERE? HOW?!"** Leah screech leaving us to wince "I thought she was coming till tonight?!"

Rachel sighed "She was but, changed of plans come on she's here she's here she's here, she's here?!" she excided bouncing up and down that left the girls to jump screaming happily "She's at the house, today right now actually and how? Well you already that part remember," she pointed out causing Leah to ran ahead of her noticing that Rachel wasn't following

"Well don't just stand there RAE RED IS WAITING FOR US?!" Leah screamed "OMG I Can't believe this it's been six years since we last saw her!?" she exclaimed as the girls raced to the house leaving Seth tilt his head curious _'Who's 'Fire or Red?'_ person leaving the rest of us _'what just happen'_ blank looks on our face.

Jake scratched his head all confuse "Okay that was weird I don't think I ever seen my sister that excited before… the only best friend that I know of was just Lee then there's my sister Becca and then—wait just a minute did she just said Red and 'Fire" causing us the slowly nod at this leaving him to realize who it was by widen his eyes excited "No way… HEY RAE LEE WAIT FOR US!?" he exclaimed grabbing Seth by the arm.

"Whhhhaaa— "Seth was cut off by Jake who yelped in surprise.

"COME ON SETH THEIR BACK!?" Jake exclaimed leaving Seth to gape at him with a yelp as they followed their sisters to the destination.

"Who—what, where, when, how—who wait what?!" Seth yelped at this tripping over his feet being dragged by Jake.

"Where are you guys going?" Paul asked.

"Somewhere with Rae and Leah later," Jake answered ignoring his question.

"Hey that's not good enough!?" Paul screamed.

"TO BAD!? Come on Seth. Don't just stand there Come on?! Jake yanked Seth by the arm again he yelped in surprised at this.

"Slow down," Seth called in panic trying to keep up but, as you can see Jake was dragging the kid by the arm.

"Okay let's go and talk to them," I answered started off towards the forest.

"But, Sammmmyyyyy" Emily started to whining "Why does it matter to you if we got new neighbors in the reservation?"

"Umm… you know I'm a member of the council right…" I slowly replied. I still haven't told her about the wolf part yet.

"Yes I know but, you have better not get close to either of those girls," Emily warned. She's very protective of me and considers me her property but, is it worth it. Well, I'm not going to lie the food is great.

"Em I swear I won't," I pleaded.

"Not unless I get there first," Paul smirked with a reply.

"Oh hell no that means I'm coming with you," Emily shouted.

 _"Oh dear god,"_ I thought to myself.

"You don't need to come with us. Just … stay here," I pleaded at this.

"No I will not. I don't trust you!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **Leah's P.O.V.**

I just got back from talking to Rachel, Jacob and Seth who came with us as they both needed to change clothes and all that.

"No I will not! I don't trust you!" the bitch screamed at the top of her lungs. Rachel and I both rolled our eyes including our little brothers Jake and Seth, neither of us don't like her so we just keep our distance away from the bitch.

"WHAT THE HELL! What do you mean you don't trust him, that's a bit twisted I mean he f*** puts up with you all those years when you been nothing but, a whining, self-centered bitch," I screamed at her face shoving her?

"Yeah," the rest of the pack agreed.

"Please leave," Sam calmly replied.

"Oh thank you Sammy bear," I mockingly replied.

"No I don't mean Em I meant with you Leah. I don't like it when you're rude to Emily," Sam pointed me out away from them.

"Are you f** kidding me she was being really rude to you," I screamed.

"I didn't mean it Sammy bear," that bitchfaced whimpered.

I snorted at her answer.

"See she didn't mean it. I want you to apologize to her or just go away and meet us at the new people's house," Sam ordered.

"You know what I'm not going anywhere near that bitch! Jake, Seth tell Rae I'll meet her at Red's house," I screamed.

"You got it Lee," Jake saluted.

"Got it sis," Seth saluted.

I ran into the forest and phased running towards the new people's house.

"Hey Seth race you to the new comer's house," Jake smirked.

"You're on," Seth challenged him back as they both phased racing after me to Ariel's house (a.k.a. Red)

"Not even I get there first!" Quil yelled after us.

"Come on you knuckle heads let's see who the new comers already," Paul yelled passing us.

"Paul you're going the wrong way it's not in the right side it's in the left side from Hawkins Avenue!" Seth yelled after him.

"How do you know that?" Paul asked.

"Because that's where the scent is coming from," Seth giving him his _'duh'_ look and turned to the left side as we followed Seth to the new comer's house that I just learned that it was Mya's place so I have no doubt that I'm going to see her real soon. Hmm I wonder if that's who Seth's talking about. Well there's one way to find out.

 **[In the other side of Forks, Washington] …**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Fred, George, Luna and I apparated to my parent's vacation house when we heard a couple of silent _'pop's_ which were my older siblings Logan, Jayden, Cameron with their families and Ariel my older sister.

"Hey," I waved at my family.

"Hey cookie how are you feeling?" Zoey murmured rushing to my side.

I gave a soft smile "I'll be alright," she says.

"You sure?"

I nodded at this "Yeah I'm sure,"

Zoey gave me a smile "You know if you need to talk we're all here for you cookie," she murmured.

"Thanks Zoe," I whispered as I felt another hug looking up to see my older brother Logan who gave me a smile,

"That makes two of us," Logan murmured.

"Hey now I want a hug too?" Jayden pouted.

I laughed as I rushed to my big brother Jay and Cameron along with my nieces, nephews and my sister in laws.

"Hi auntie," Lily perked up.

"Hi Lilybear how's my favorite niece," I smiled picking up my youngest niece.

"I'm good," Lily beamed at this holding me into a hug "I sworry auntie Ron is a big meanie," she murmured.

"Thank you sweetheart," I murmured.

"When did you guys arrive?" Jayden asked.

"Just now you?" I asked.

"Same,"

"I should call Rae and Leelee bear?" Ariel murmured after hugging me quickly "We're going to talk later kiddo,"

I nodded at this.

"Hey Rae it's me," Ariel began to say walking to the distance "Guess what. We're here. In Forks, Washington well more like in the LaPush reservation but, we're here. Uh huh Mya is here too with her friends, there's Fred, George, and Luna then there's Jayden, Logan, and Cameron with their families then myself. I know we were supposed to be here tonight but, changed of plans. Do you think you and Lee can meet at the mall? Yeah? Cool. What time do you want to go? Okay sounds good it's enough time for me to settle in at my place. Okay see you guys there. Yeah me either. Can't wait. Love you too bye," she explained.

"What did she say?" Luna asked.

"Rae and Lee are going to meet me at the mall in about 2 hours which should leave the girls to get ready and all which is perfect since I need to settle my stuff anyway," Ariel replied.

"Okay what time will you be leaving big sister?"

"Not for another half an hour cookie,"

"Good because you can help me make lunch with Luna,"

"Of course," Ariel winked at this while we went to the kitchen to make lunch and came back in ten minutes to settle down inside the living room of my uncle Charlie's house.

"So what's there to do around here?" Fred asked.

I tiredly sighed laying my head against Luna's shoulder "Well when I was a little my uncle Charlie used to take my family and I fishing which is across town from here, sometimes it's in a different town which would take hours to go but, I can't really remember where it was though. There's also a beach here in the reservation of LaPush called 'First Beach' and then there's the main town where it has a couple of shops that we can check out if you want," she explained.

Fred and George nodded at this "Is there— "Fred and George looked around as they're by themselves "Is there a certain place for us to extend our store Mione?" Fred asked.

"Actually there's one in Hemlock Lane…" Jayden announced.

"What?" George asked.

"It's the equivalent of Diagon Alley. It's in Port Angeles, not far from Forks we can check it out maybe this weekend if you want?" Cameron offered.

"Sounds good," George nodded at this.

"Do you think they'd know we'd be here in Forks, Washington without finding out we left England?" Fred asked.

Hermione snorted "Well we were very discreet to leave England…" she paused for a moment "Although I have no doubt that Rita Skeeter will find out somehow. It's not going to change my mind from leaving that place anyway," she explained.

"We didn't think it would Mione besides… this place seems like a quite peaceful town to start over don't you think?" Luna asked.

"Yes I think so too," Hermione beamed at this feeling a bit better from the bad break up.

Hermione, Luna, George and Fred were currently visiting Hermione's uncle Charlie since her youngest estrange cousin Isabella known as Bella who just got married and hasn't visit him much to his sadness so Hermione made it a priority to visit her favorite uncle whenever she could.

"So when did you guys arrive?" Charlie asked sipping his tea.

"About an hour ago we would've arrived sooner but—oh no not again "Mal stopped for a moment and felt nausea rushing through her stomach as her face turned slightly green covering her mouth "Excuse me a minute," she murmured rushing to the bathroom.

Charlie blinked his eyes at his niece in law "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Jayden smiled at his uncle "Well we were going to tell you the news over the phone but, we're pregnant again!" he happily exclaimed leaving everyone to give their congratulations to the couple.

"Really? That's great Jayden. I'm going to be a grandpa again," Charlie exclaimed happily leaving Jayden to chuckle.

"I guess you are uncle Charlie," Jayden smirked.

"So what brought you guys to come to Forks though not that I don't mind or anything but, still," Charlie replied.

Hermione, Fred, George, Luna and her family of siblings suddenly flinched "I think I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit," Hermione murmured at this.

Charlie blinked his eyes at his youngest niece "Was it something I said?"

Luna gave a sad smile "I don't know how much Mione told you but, she and Ronald— "she spats on his name "Just broke up hours ago… just before we arrived here… that bloody git has been cheating on her for about a year during their 3 years' relationship with his ex-girlfriend," she angrily spats.

Hermione, Jayden, Logan, Cameron and Ariel's uncle Charlie eyes harden **"HE DID WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM!?"** he exclaimed.

"That's what we said," Fred, George and Luna waved their arms dramatically including Hermione's siblings.

"But, don't you worry uncle Charlie we took care of him. I made sure to hex him bad and gave something to Lavender. As of right now she won't be getting pregnant anytime soon. Especially since she just claimed she's pregnant," Ariel growled as her eyes were harden in anger with fire in her eyes. Everyone who knew Ariel was practically a mama bear to Hermione growing up including their brothers.

"Good…" Charlie stiffly began to say "I never liked that boy from what your mother told me neither of them didn't appreciate how he was treating you baby girl and I agree with them 100%... no offense to you brother Fred, George but, I don't appreciate what he's treating my niece the way he did," he stiffly explained.

"Thanks uncle Charlie," Hermione murmured at this.

"Trust me Charlie we know exactly how you feel since we feel the same way. We consider Mione our baby sister but, blood besides Ginny," Fred explained.

Charlie nodded at this "Good," he answered.

"Speaking of family members uncle Charlie we wanted you to meet someone," Logan carried his youngest son "Our newest family member. Niklaus Andres Granger 'Nik or Klaus' for short," he announced while Zoey his wife was cooing over their baby boy _(a/n: Logan and Zoey now have four kids-Maddison Breanna 'Maddie' and Olivia Dove 'Liv' the twins, then there's Jake Ryan and our youngest son Niklaus Andres Granger 'Nik or Klaus' they're all very protective with Hermione their youngest sister and were seething in anger when they learned what Ronald did to their poor little sister including his parents)_

Charlie soften his eyes "He's beautiful just like her mother. Congratulations Logan you sly dog," he winked causing his oldest nephew Logan to laugh.

Thanks, uncle Charlie," Logan replied.

"And I want you to meet our newest member in our family-Beckett Charles Granger _'Beck'_ we wanted him to be named after our favorite uncles in each side of our family," Sophia announced.

Charlie looked touched "Really?" he asked in surprised.

"Yes uncle Charlie since you're our only relative besides my parents since Sophia's parents didn't-"Cameron gave a brave smile as Sophia his wife squeezed his hand in comfort "Well you know— "he sadly whispered.

"Of course I'll be honored to be their secondary grandfather you can bet on that Cam," Charlie assured his nephew "And I'm sure your parents are proud of you kid I know I am,"

"Thanks uncle Charlie that means a lot coming from you," Hermione softly replied.

"Anything for my nieces and nephews," Charlie soften his eyes hugging Hermione as she smiled at her uncle "So did you guys ate anything yet?" he asked.

"No not yet uncle Charlie," Hermione announced.

"Jay, Cameron, Sophia and I with the kids ate before we left we just wanted to drop by to visit and head to our new residence in the reservation but, we'll come by later tonight if that's alright?" Mal explained.

"I would love that," Charlie beamed at this.

"Good we'll see you later guys," Mal quickly hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead "We'll talk later Mya," she murmured.

Hermione nodded in agreement "I would love that Mal see you tonight," she waved at her sisters in law and brothers as they headed back to their house turning to her older sister Ariel "I feel like we haven't talked in ages after what happen to Alex and did you get a chance to eat yet?" she asked.

Ariel steadied her breathing "It's been a year since he died Mia… but, I'm okay… physically … emotionally it's going to take some time to get over his death…" she starts to drift off giving a brave smile "And I have to agree it does seem like that cookie and no not yet. I just got out of work before we decided to leave and don't worry about me missing work, my boss insisted that I take a vacation even though it's a month early advance but, she's fine with it," she waved it off.

"Are you sure…?" Hermione asked.

"I'm positive baby girl," Ariel murmured.

"So you won't get in trouble with your boss big my sister," Hermione murmured hugging her sister.

"Yes I'm sure," Ariel nodded until her cell phone went off looking down and she perked up "That would—be Rae and Leahbee I wasn't expecting them to be that fast to be in the mall but, apparently, I lost track of time and flies fast. I promised them that I would visit them as soon as I arrive so we'll catch up later baby girl," she answered kissing her little sister on the forehead "You're going to be okay, right?" she murmured at this.

Hermione beamed feeling a little better "Yeah I'll be okay big sister you go have fun tell them I said _'hi'_ and see you later big sister," she waved 'bye' to her sister.

"Good as I said you're better off without him Mia later alligators," Ariel winked at her sister and friends causing them to laugh.

"She's right you know your way better off without our idiot brother Mia," Fred announced.

George announced "I have to agree with him there Mia,"

Hermione gave a sad smile "Thanks guys…" she whispered leaning her head against her uncle Charlie's shoulder who patted her on the back gently.

"One day soon little lion you're going to find someone who will stole your heart and despite everything I'm going to bring my gun to warn the guy who tries to dare break my baby girl's heart hmm?" Charlie announced showing everyone his gun.

"Uncle Charlie…" Hermione whined causing her friends to chuckle.

"Alright, alright," Charlie looked amused at this "You know I'm just messing with you little lion. So, Mia I thought there's going to be more of you didn't you say that Harry and the others are going to be coming with you in this trip?" he answered.

Hermione pouted "Your so mean to me,"

Charlie chuckled "Well I am your uncle, your only uncle as far as I know besides your siblings of course,"

Hermione sighed dramatically "Yes, yes, I'm aware of that uncle Charlie and we were… unfortunately we had to split up because Harry was gathering his things back at the Burrow to grab Ginny and Teddy. Blaise however went to grab Draco after what happen to his parents he insisted to bring him. I'm not sure if Theo, Pansy, Neville and Susan are coming although if they are they're probably visit when they have the time; as for Harry, there might be some complications for taking them so long to meet us so we had to leave before we miss our port key..." she drifted off "I can't believe Isabella has some nerve to marry a bloody vampire," she scowled.

"Well I hope they're alright little lion and I can't wait to meet them— "Charlie paused for a moment with a sadden look with a snort "That's not even half of it Mia apparently, she and Jake aren't friends and aren't in speaking terms anymore since she got married to Edward?" he stiffly replied.

"Jacob… Jacob Black you mean? I remember him," Hermione smiled softly "How is he uncle Charlie last time I saw him he was only a kid then I think he was in 5th grade when we last saw one another," she explained.

"He's good, good. Rachel just recently came home from graduating from Washington State University which is about 2 hours or so from here I reckon," he explained.

"Really? What about Becca? I heard she got married to a surfer have you met him uncle Charlie?"

"Not yet but, your uncle Billy would be happily to tell him who he is though,"

"That would be lovely," Hermione perked up "We can even take Teddy to the zoo if we have the time and— "she was cut off by her parents who just arrived through the floo carrying Elias and Evie; Hermione's youngest siblings "Who on earth could that be?" she murmured.

"Hello— "a familiar voice called over through the floo "Is anyone home?"

"Mum?" Hermione gape at her mother letting her parents inside "Mum, daddy! I thought you were at the dentist practice? What are you guys doing here?" she exclaimed hugging her parents.

"Hello darling I hope we're not late," Daniel announced who happens to be Hermione's, Logan's, Jayden's, Cameron's and Ariel's father "And we were but, we decided to move we managed to settle everything. Your mother told your uncle Charlie about it a few weeks ago. We were going to tell you but, by the time we found out what happen between you and that—that-punk of a boyfriend of yours broke up we had to rush over to pack our things, sold the house and came here," he exclaimed.

"Really? What about your friends, your job, what about London daddy?"

"We're extending our practice here down in Forks peanut, England will still be there if we ever come back since we're moving down here and don't you worry about our friends we'll still keep in touch and oh and do you mind hoping the twins while I grab the luggage and help your mother" Daniel announced.

Hermione beamed "Of course not daddy," as her father Daniel passed the youngest twins Elias and Evie who happens to be Hermione's youngest siblings "Elias, Evie I have miss you two so much," she cooed over her twins who giggled.

"Min'nie" Elias and Evie reached their small arms for their big sister "Miss you,"

Hermione soften her eyes "I have miss you too—" holding her youngest siblings into a hug then turned to her uncle Charlie and her friends "Guys my parents are here and brought the twins now everyone I love is here well apart from Harry and the others that is," she announced.

"Brilliant," George announced as Hermione started catching up with her family along with her friends who told stories about their childhood that they didn't noticed that the Quileute wolf pack was watching them from a distance.

"Emma— "Charlie announced greeting his little sister "You look beautiful as always,"

"Hey big brother," Emma; Hermione's mother greeted her brother Charlie "I miss you too— "then playfully scolding him on the arm "Oh stop you still look the same big brother last time I checked," she smirked.

"Obviously," Charlie snorted hugging his sister "Nothing has changed around here except the people of course," he explained.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. How's Billy and everyone— "Emma started a conversation with her brother Charlie then greeted Hermione's friends "Oh hello darlings," she answered.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," George, Fred and Luna greeted Hermione's parents.

"Oh pish posh call me Emma," Emma insisted on this.

"Of course Emma," Luna beamed "Mione and I were just making a dinner would you like to help us with the salad?"

"Of course Luna I would love that lead the way darling," Emma beamed following Luna who skipped along to the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie," Daniel greeted his brother in law Charlie "I hope we're not to late for dinner?"

"Hey Dan," Charlie greeted his brother in-law Daniel "Nah you're just in time for dinner so we're just catching up," he announced.

"Brilliant so tell me exactly what happen princess," Daniel answered giving his youngest daughter serious protective look "Your mother and I didn't hear much; your brother Logan was very vague with the details considering he never get along with that Ron fellow," he murmured.

Hermione sighed started to explain what happen this morning that her parents and her uncle Charlie swore under their breaths vowing to get revenge against the kid.

"Well at least you're done with that bastard—" Daniel curled his fist in anger turning to Fred and George "No offense to your brother but, I won't have that—little punk treat my little girl that way," he growled in low tones.

"We take no offense on that mate besides we consider Hermione as our sister our family but, blood you take our word on it including our brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy all feel the same way since we're all cut off from our family right now. the only family of sibling left is just idiot brother with our parents. Dad used to see it that way… but, for some reason … he's acting like a total git than Draco's father and that's saying a lot," George answered.

Luna nodded in agreement "It's true Mr. Granger he used to be a big fan of muggles but, I think Mrs. Weasley somehow got into his head or something. I always considered him as an uncle but, seeing how he's reacted over my relationship with both George and Blaise… I'm deeply ashamed to say he's not the same man that we knew," she sadly replied.

"Thank you Luna for helping our daughter over this pain I'm so glad she has great friends like you," Daniel soften his eyes at this.

"And I'm glad to have a friend like Mione too," Luna smiled at this "I just wish Mr. Weasley wasn't acting like this…" she sadly says.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Okay so I decided to do some changes between the chapters and update the new chapters once I'm done rewriting each chapter so it won't be awhile. And I'm sorry for taking a long while but, I been busy working and school so it's tends to be busy for me. busy, busy, busy bee most people say. Anyway, there's going to be new chapters coming up soon this week so keep a look out for now. This is just another rewritten chapter. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: New Arrivals in Forks!**

"You don't have to worry about him Luna. We still love you," Emma announced.

Luna blinked her tears happily "Thank you Emma and I appreciate that I know my daddy would as he's now with my mom so I have no one left except George and Blaise along with our friends of course," she answered as her voice was hoarse.

"You poor, poor dear" Emma rushed to hug the girl as Hermione wiped her tears quickly happy that Luna is part of her family as she's in hers. They're going to be okay she can feel it "We still love you Luna blood or not,"

"Thank you Mrs. Granger," Luna voice was hoarse.

"Ah, ah, ah, what did I tell you to call me darling?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow at her.

"Emma," Luna smiled softly.

"Exactly or if you want you call me mum," Emma murmured; causing Luna teared up who felt so touch by Hermione's parents.

 **[Wizarding World-George, Blaise & Luna's apartment] …**

"Ginny where are y— "Harry was cut off by Ginny who came out of the bathroom while Blaise, Harry and Draco had a dumbstruck expression "Where have you been?"

"I only went to the bathroom," Ginny murmured

"We can see that," Draco flatly says "Well don't just stand there Red, grab the port key so we can get going already we already missed them by standing here from the past half hour,"

Ginny blinked her eyes dumbly realizing what he just said "Half hour you mean you been standing here for half an hour when we couldn't have left,"

"Well neither of us knew where you were and we couldn't just leave you since Mia is the only person who knows the address and all that," Blaise annoyed at this.

Ginny gave an _'O'_ with a sheepishly smile "Whoops come on don't just stand there let's go," she announced "Harry make sure Teddy stays into his baby pouch. Draco, Blaise did you grab everything?"

"Yes dear," Harry murmured.

"Yes, yes, we got everything Red," Draco waved it off.

"Great then let's go," Harry exclaimed.

"Wait— "Ginny protested "And how exactly do you expect us to get here we don't have an address to their place," she flatly replied.

Blaise was about to answer but, Draco activated the port key "We'll figure it out when we get there— "putting the note inside his pocket "Everyone hold on that includes you Teddy because it's going to be a bumping ride— "he answered. We apparate to the intercontinental apparition spot.

"What does the note say Draco?" Ginny asked.

Draco grabbed the note scanning the note quickly "Forks. Forks, Washington— "scanning around putting the note inside his pocket once again "There is it let's go and Teddy keep close to us alright kid," he answered.

"Ok'ey" Teddy nodded holding onto his adopted papa who happens to be his godfather.

"Great!" Harry announced "Let's get out of here. In case we can't find the place Mione also mentioned that we can call her by the time we get there in case we get lost,"

"Perfect— "Draco echoed as they disappeared "Hold on guys! We're nearly there just think about place called Forks, Washington and everything is greenish or something— "he yelled through the apparate to the second intercontinental apparition spot.

 _'Right… oh Merlin what's the address again,'_ Ginny furrowed her eyebrows then hit herself on the head ' _Wait I have the address inside my purse… let's see here we just have to go into town then,'_ and nodded at this. Harry, who was holding Teddy, Ginny along with the others pictured the forest with the sign saying Forks _'Probably not here but, I never been here before so I have a legitimate excuse thank you very much'_

Harry, Ginny apparate with Teddy who was being carried in his baby pouch until we both felt the ground under our feet "Papa wh'ure are we?" Teddy murmured cutely.

Harry scanned around "I don't know pup…" looking at look around the woods then answered "Ermmm… I think we're lost," he grumbled under his breath.

"Ya think," Ginny sarcastically with a sigh "I knew we should've left earlier—bloody Merlin how are we supposed to find Mione in this place," she sighed tiredly. That's when Blaise and Draco appeared behind us hearing a groan that we turned around to see them flat because I couldn't help but, giggle.

"You okay there Draco?" Harry offered a hand.

Draco scowled grabbing his hand with a thankful nod "Thanks Potter— "he kicked the ground and helped Blaise up from the ground.

"Where are we?" Blaise asked wiping the dust off himself.

"I think we're here… in Forks. Forks, Washington?"

"This… is Forks…" Draco gave a blank look "It doesn't look that special except these bloody trees are in the way," he answered and gave a kick and yelped in pain bouncing in one leg that left Teddy to giggle.

"Oh you think that's funny do you," Draco scowled.

Teddy giggled "Dra'gon funny papa," he giggled hiding his face that left Harry very amuse.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it off kid— "Draco huffed wiping off the dirt off "Does that mean we're here… in Forks I mean?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't even know but, I think we might be … I mean Mione did say the grass would be moldy green and we'd be surrounded by the woods in Washington, didn't she?" Harry scratched his head all confuse. Poor Harry. Unfortunately, Ginny was the only girl in the group surrounded by boys as Hermione left with Luna, Fred, and George. She sighed she hoped to find their friends soon.

"True," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Well do a trace spell maybe we can find out what part of Washington we are," Ginny pointed out.

"Good idea," Harry muttered a tracking spell showing Forks, Washington.

"Well"

"Well what?"

"Are we in Forks or not Potter,"

"Yes, we're in Forks but, I don't know which direction is to Mione's place. We could be anywhere in Forks,"

"Bloody hell leave it to you to get us lost Potter,"

"Oiii it's not my fault Malfoy— "Harry looked offended at this "I'm not familiar with this place the only person who knows is Mione since I never been here before,"

"Well how else are we supposed to look for Granger—Mia could be anywhere in the bloody woods?!" Draco dramatically exclaimed.

"How is this my fault you're the one who told us to let go," Harry argued.

"Whatever you say Potter," Draco waved him off.

Harry glowered his eyes at Draco as Ginny put her hand against her fiancée Harry's shoulder to calm him down.

"I can't believe Mia actually wants to live here? It's to plain," Blaise blankly starred at the forest "Especially at these woods there's barley anything to do around here?" he gave a drawl tone.

"Well I'm sure not this part of the woods Blaise you know Mia…" Ginny announced steadying Teddy into her arms since Harry was too busy arguing with Draco "She doesn't want anyone to snoop into her business and that says a lot besides… I bet you anything the house that she's staying at is somewhere around here. We just need to keep looking or ask someone for directions— "then dragged her fiancée Harry on the ear with a yelp "Okay you two enough arguing we should start or ask someone for directions. Draco, do you have the note since it has the address to both her uncles and her parents vacation house on it with a phone number to call her," she argued back.

Draco waved her off "Fine, fine," he says grabbing the note out of his pocket but, unfortunately the note was covered in mud. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Ohh you have got to be Bloody (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)— "Ginny swore under her breath that Harry muttered under his breath covering Teddy's ears "Out of all the things in the world why does it have to be so bloody muddy and now because of it we can't find the address or the number," she huffed.

"Ginny— "Harry warned his fiancée with a look "Do I have to remind you we have a child around?" he glowered his fiancée with a look.

"Teddy please ignore what your future aunt said okay?" Harry patted his godson on the head.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing for your little head to worry about besides… Mione will kill me if she learned that Ginny would swear in front of a child hmmm?" Harry gritted his teeth at his fiancée who gave a sheepishly smile.

"Oops…" Ginny winced "Sorry love," giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Aunt'e Ginny say bad word," Teddy murmured.

Ginny winced "Sorry darling ignore the bit," she murmured kissing Teddy on the forehead.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Gin I'm sure if we take off the mud out of the note it won't be so bad," Blaise offered causing Harry and Draco to snort "Come on let's keep looking guys," he answered. Ginny held hands with her fiancée Harry holding Teddy into her arms while Draco muttered under his breath not far behind next to Blaise looking around the woods to find someone to help them since they're now lost.

 **Emmett's P.O.V.**

"DIE ALIEN SCUM!?" I screamed at my PS3

"Keep it down would you Emmett. Bella is trying to take a nap," Edward screamed at me.

"Umm let me think," I sarcastically pretending to think **_"NO?!"_** I would've been quite fond with the old Bella but, oh noooooo the new Bella is all about her and Edward bloody encourages it. I mean she's a bloody vampire. She's CAN'T SLEEP?!

That was until Edward say in a menacing voice "Don't you ever think about my wife like that ever again?!" he snarled.

 **Esme P.O.V.**

I heard Edward and Emmett shouting at each other in the games room, I started to walk towards the room when I walked past a window and saw a Red Headed girl with a few others walking towards our door which made me curious.

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying outside a huge mansion as I turned to my fiancée Harry who shrugged not knowing what to say about this as he made sure Teddy was alright.

"Teddy bear are you alright love?" I softly asked.

Teddy sniffed rubbing his eyes sadly "I'm ok'ey… I want my momma Min'nie" he sadly pouts.

Draco soften his eyes ruffling his hair "Don't worry kiddo we'll find her," he answered giving us a look "Come on," he offered stating us to keep going.

"He's right Teddy I'm sure she and the others are around here somewhere," I sighed knowing Draco's right apparently, we're outside a huge mansion. It wasn't like Malfoy Manor but, it was friendly and inviting. The people living there obviously cared a lot about their house

"Hey look there's a house I'm going to ask them for directions," I announced as I decided to ask them for directions just when I was about to walk up towards the door but, was held back by my fiancée Harry.

"Are you sure we should just walk up to their house Gin… I mean … it looks ..." Harry looked skeptically at the house like it was evil.

"Harry believe me it's going to be fine," I assured him.

"Red as much as I want to agree with Potter … how do you know it's not dangerous… we are in a muggle town after all?" Draco murmured.

"Oh come on it's better than nothing either way Draco," I argued back.

"Alright… alright… but, we'll wait here "Draco announced leaning against the tree "Potter, Blaise and I will keep watch while you bring Teddy to ask for directions just to be safe hmm?" he offered.

"Fine," I replied. Harry passed Teddy back to me into my arms as we headed towards the front door and just when I was about to knock the door opened revealing a woman. She was in her late 20's with a very friendly face a bit like my mother used to have before she went crazy.

"Ummm…." I was a little weary "Hi… my name is Ginny and sorry to bother you ma 'me but, my fiancée Harry he's the guy over there with the glasses, this is Teddy his god son with our two friends Draco and Blaise. Apparently when we told the cab the directions he just took us here… and I assumed he got us lost… so I was just wondering … if you could give us some directions to Forks…?" I asked uncertainly.

The woman smiled "Oh you poor dears," she showed that motherly glow that she cared "What a sweet child and of course come on in," she let us enter her house as I cautiously stepped inside "Your friends are more than welcome to come in of course,"

"Right…Harry— "I turned to my fiancée Harry, Draco and Blaise who immediately rushed to my side using that protective glow with Harry rushed to my side causing me to blink my eyes owlish.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing darling she's more than welcome to help us find our friends," I gave a smile who in return gave an eyebrow raise "See guys that wasn't so hard," she muttered under her breath grabbing Harry's hand with Draco and Blaise following suit.

"Hello," Harry politely shook her head "I'm Harry. Ginny's fiancée that's Draco with the scowl on his face with Blaise next to him. Thank you for helping us we're a bit new in town and got separated from our friends who's also here as well," he answered.

The woman smiled "Of course dear,"

Teddy however stared at the woman and started fussing "Papa…" he whispered.

Harry blinked his eyes turning to Teddy "Yes pup?"

Teddy whimpered "I want my momma… I want my momma…"

Harry soften his eyes carrying him into his arms patting him on the back but, Teddy kept fusing more "I know Teddy we're going to find her. We just don't know where she is,"

"No, no, no, no, I want my momma now!" Teddy exclaimed echoing into the house as my eyes widen in horror even Esme looked surprised by this.

 _'Oh dear…'_ I thought to myself biting my bottom lip nervously _'Where's Mione when you need her?'_ and sighed.

"Teddy darling it's okay, it's okay we'll find her we'll find her I promise," I tried to calm him down as he tried to get off Harry's grasp as his legs kept moving around like crazy.

"Whoa there Teddy easy there pup" Harry tried to calm down Teddy who kept fussing and kept telling him _'no'_ repeatedly "We'll find her Teddy I know it doesn't seem much but, we're trying to find her," he insisted at this.

Teddy shaking his head refuse to be move "No I want her now papa! I want my momma…." he whimpered looking at Draco who looked surprised by this "Momma Min'nie Dra'gon find my momma Min'nie now," he whimpered blinking his tears.

Draco soften his eyes "Give him here Pot— "he stopped mid-sentence "I mean Harry—pass him here," he volunteered who looked conflicted about something where Harry was about to protest "I know you're his godfather but, I'm also his cousin he's only relative besides you and Mia. At least this way you guys can ask her for the directions while I try to calm down the kid it's the only way Potter," he murmured under his breath.

Harry looked torn looking down at Teddy, he couldn't stop crying and held his breath "Okay…Mal— "who took a deep breath to calm down "Draco you and Blaise go to the woods while Gin and I take care of this huh?" he offered.

"You read my mind Potter come on B," Draco sighed at this.

"Wait—Malfoy let me talk to him really quick "Harry steadied Teddy into Draco's arms "Teddy I want you to listen to me okay…" he softens his eyes "I know this is a big change for all of us to move… but, I need you to be the good boy that Mione loves and adores. If you're good, we'll go get some ice cream in this town alright?" he murmured softly.

Teddy whimpered rubbing his eyes cutely "Okay…will you bring my momma Min'nie back papa?"

"Of course only if your good with your cousin Draco and Blaise who's going to watch over you for a little while huh?" Harry gave a gently shrug.

Teddy looked at me with sad eyes "Go on little one," I softly "Once we're done we'll be able to find Mione soon I promise," she whispered.

Teddy whimpered rubbing his eyes cutely "Okay but, I want double scoops of chocolate ice cream auntie Ginny?"

I couldn't help but, giggle "Of course love anything you want," I kissed him on the forehead "Go on and have fun with your cousin Draco and Blaise huh?"

Draco steadied Teddy into his arms "Come on kiddo let's see what we can find in the woods huh? I'm sure there's something we can do around this town…" he cleared his throat "B let's go and don't forget to call Mia huh?" he gritted his teeth bouncing Teddy to calm down as they both left leaving Harry and I inside the house.

"Right, right," Blaise who instantly got the hint about to dial Hermione's number but, his phone was low battery "Oh bloody hell no, no, no, no, no don't do this to me baby, come on call Mia," he panicked.

"Err… I'll just help— "Harry was about to leave grabbing his ear who winced at this "Owe, owe, owe, owe, easy with the grip love,"

"Oh no you're not leaving me here by myself Harry James Potter— "I scolded him leaving Harry to pout and gave me a kiss on the cheek turning to the nice woman "Sorry about Teddy back there. He never was like that he usually loves meeting new people," I gave an apology.

"That's quite alright I can tell he loves his mother," Esme smiled fondly at this "And it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Esme. Esme Cullen. My husband Carlisle should be arriving home soon. I'm sure he'll be happy to drive you all wherever you need to go," she explained with a smile as she had no care in the world.

Once we reached inside while Draco and Blaise were trying to calm down Teddy by the woods which wasn't far from the house. We waited at least 10 minutes till they came back with Teddy now calm down. He was somewhat sleepy so we let him sleep after a long day we had they cautiously followed me a bit closer than intended to see a marvelous sight as I started looking around I stopped suddenly as I felt my mental barriers being strained as if someone was trying to get through them.

I furrowed my eyebrows turning to my fiancée Harry as he was going through the same thing as he scowled including Draco, Blaise and Teddy who they kept close protectively following suit. I slowly looked around the room trying to find the source of this magical power where I noticed a strange name at the top of the stairs looking at me puzzled.

That was until Harry grabbed me behind him along with Draco and Blaise holding Teddy protectively glaring at the bloke.

 _'Awe look at my Harry being all jealous,'_ I thought to myself giggling.

Harry huffed _'I am not jealous love…'_ where I gave a glower _'really'_ look as he rolled his eyes at this _'I just don't appreciate him looking at you like that. I don't trust him,'_ he thought to himself. He was extra stiff then before that I couldn't help but, feel puzzled by this.

 _'Harry… are you alright?'_ I thought to myself.

 _'I'm fine love… I just don't like him…'_ he stiffly replied.

 _'I don't either and Harry I'm all yours you have nothing to worry about'_ I thought to myself and gave a playfully wink which cause him to blush.

Harry gave a grin kissing me on the forehead _'I know. I can't help myself as I hope Mione and the others soon because I don't think I can stay here another minute if he keeps staring at you like that'_ he answered.

 _'I know… as soon as Esme's husbands comes home we'll be out of there before you know it… hopefully…'_ I thought to myself.

 _'Gee that makes me so much better babe?'_ Harry sarcastically replied which I ignored that last comment.

"Um… hi… my name is Ginny," I gave a smile "That's Harry my fiancée, that's Teddy his godson, Draco with the blonde hair and Blaise next to him… What's your name?" I asked nicely making sure my barriers were up tightly.

 _'I think I found the culprit by the stairs guys…no doubt he has powers… that's for sure,'_ I answered to the boys.

 _'Ya think?_ ' Draco sarcastically replied _'I don't appreciate anyone trying to read my mind,'_ he gave a stiffly response.

 _'Makes two of us mate,'_ Blaise answered.

 _'I still don't like him though,'_ Harry answered.

 _'Boys we'll talk about this later,'_ I scolded them inside our heads.

 _'Yes mum?'_ they answered in a monotone that made me roll my eyes.

"Edward," he blurted out who was staring at me.

Ginny gave a smile "Nice to meet you like I explained to your mum we're a bit lost and was wondering if you can show us directions to Forks," she answered.

Edward didn't answer unfortunately he just kept staring at Ginny who suddenly felt self-conscious suddenly hiding behind her fiancée Harry who glared at the bloke again.

"Ermm…." I bit my bottom lip hiding behind Harry her fiancée not liking his stare now "Is-is he alright Esme?" I asked all confuse.

Harry however wasn't having it glaring at him "Oii— "he growled "Edward was it… didn't your mother ever taught you manners considering what you're doing staring at my fiancée is quite rude considering she's taken mate," he exclaimed holding Ginny quite close by the waist. Ginny however blinked her eyes owlishly not sure what to respond to that.

Edward however looked more stiff then before "I apologize…" he politely replied.

Blaise however didn't seem to believe him as he turned to Esme "Esme, darling do you mind if I talk to my friends for a bit before your husband arrives and takes us to find our friends," he asked politely.

"Of course, of course," Esme smiled "You can talk through the kitchen here," she offered making them comfortable "I'll be in the living room cleaning up," she explained.

"Thank you Esme," Blaise politely smiled. Once Esme left Draco immediately put a silence charm bubble charm around the kitchen setting down Teddy inside his baby pouch holding his stuff wolfie that Hermione hand made for him since he can remember.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Ginny at least waited at least ten minutes until she couldn't take it anymore "What's up guys?" she asked.

Draco crossed his arms snorted leaning against the counter "I don't know about this red… I really don't… and I don't trust that guy at all," he stiffly replied.

"You mean Edward?" Ginny stiffly paused for a moment "I thought I was the only one to feel that… he tried to read our minds is that even possible?"

"I don't know… I thought we were the only magical creatures in this town apparently, we were wrong," Blaise snorted "Mia failed to mention that,"

"Maybe she doesn't know after all it's been years since she visited her uncle since she was 14 years old," Harry felt a bit offended by Blaise accession.

"You know I don't mean it like that Harry you know I love Mia as much as you do— "Blaise pointed out "I'm just saying… how well do you them besides Esme she's the only person that I actually get along with," he explained.

"Do you think they'll really help us despite that bloke tried to read our minds without our permission and not only that he kept staring at you," Harry growled protectively hugging his fiancée Ginny by the waist once more.

Ginny was about to protest but, Blaise cut her off scowling rubbing his forehead "In fact that bloke is trying to get into my head right now…" he growled in low tones turning to Ginny "Don't get me wrong Gin but, he doesn't seem like the nicest bloke to me?" he asked.

Ginny sighed "I know…. your right… he has been rather rude…" she began to say pausing for a moment staring at her fiancée Harry for a moment "Harry… doesn't he seem familiar to you…" she whispered.

Harry blinked his eyes dumbly "Familiar to me what makes you think I would know the bloke?"

Ginny gave a casual shrug "Well… he looks somewhat like Cedric…" she murmured at this.

Harry grew stiff at this "There's no way that guy is Cedric Gin… I should know… I saw him got murdered in front of my eyes back in 4th year… remember…" he growled which Ginny gave a hug mumbling a soft apology "I could've saved him Gin… "he sadly murmured.

"I know love it's not your fault he got killed … but, there's no way he can be alive…" Ginny whispered feeling a headache coming on "If only if we left earlier then we wouldn't be in bloody situation," she huffed.

"I'm sure we'll find her Gin," Harry squeezed my hand in comfort as she squeezed back.

"You know what I actually thought he looked familiar to me but, there's no way Cedric could come back from the dead… that's impossible…" Draco muttered under his breath "Besides… Mya would know him personally after all she did used to date the bloke didn't she?" he asked.

"How exactly would you know that?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco gave a sly smirk "You be surprised B. Mya isn't always in the library you know," he winked.

Ginny gape at him "She wouldn't— "she gasps turning to Harry "Would she?"

Harry shrugged "I'm just as surprised as you are Gin besides there's no way he's Cedric… but, how can you tell from all the way over there Blaise?" he asked.

Blaise smirked "I know Mya … there's a different between him and that bloke over there," pointing his thumb at the 'Edward' fellow "Cedric doesn't have that color of hair because his hair is lighter brown, wouldn't have pale skin and wouldn't act so cocky just then," he answered.

"Also and I know this may be hard to believe but, Diggory was Mya's first love she would know him instantly if that was Cedric or not," Draco pointed out.

"I supposed that is true," Harry sighed "I have no doubt if she were to find out she's going to be overprotective with us especially Teddy," he explained who started to wake up against Draco's shoulder "Here pass me Teddy would you Drake,"

"Sure my arms are getting a bit stiff anyway," Draco sighed "We'll talk about this later before they get really suspicious?" he mumbled under his breath after taking off the silence charm making it seemed that it was normal for them and went back into the living room to join Esme when she called for her family to come over.

 **"EVERYONE COME DOWN HERE PLEASE?!"** Esme screamed.

That's when Ginny, Harry carrying Teddy against his shoulder with their friends all heard a head of elephants running down the stairs all suddenly coming to a stop when they were the same level as us.

"Hey I'm Emmett," a big brown haired man came out introducing himself to us "And this is my lovely fiancée Rosalie," he said gesturing to the stunning blonde girl.

"H-hi I'm Ginny," Ginny smiled at Rosalie "And may I say you look really gorgeous with your hair like that," she complimented.

Rosalie beamed at us "Thanks and I just love your tops. Where did you get it from?" she asked nicely.

"Oh Mione gave it to me from her travels last summer she got it from— "Ginny paused that she couldn't help but, pout furrowing her eyebrows trying to remember that left Harry her fiancée to chuckle as she turned to him "What was it that she got it from Harry?" she asked.

Harry chuckled kissing her forehead "She got it from Greece, her grandmother owns a villa there," he explained.

"Oh right," Ginny announced nodding at this "Mione got this top from Greece apparently, she got it on sale from her older sister Ariel who got connections to the highest places and they were visiting their grandparents at the time," she explained.

"Who's Mione?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Oh she's my best friend," Ginny beamed which Harry and the others coughed causing the girl to roll her eyes playfully "I mean she's our— "she moved her wrist from herself to her friends "Best friend and she has a house here in Forks to stay near her uncle. Her parents bought a house a few years ago and we're new in town and—" she gave a sigh "We have no idea where the location is since we were supposed to meet her there because the note that she left us—"giving a glower look at Draco "Somehow ended up smudged against the mud so we have no idea what the number or the address is because it's the only information we have," she pouted bowing her head sadly which cause Esme to fuss over her.

"You poor dears," Esme mothering Ginny "That must've been awful being separated by your friend like that. Do you know his name your friend's uncle I mean?" she smiled fondly.

"That's the thing Esme apparently, her uncle's name was in that note," Draco sighed showing her the muddy note which was covered with little of mud that left him to wince "Well that's most of what I can get out anyway… I can't really read this part of the note to be honest with you," he scowled.

"I'm sure we'll all help," Rosalie perked up "Do you think your friend would be able to buy me a top just like the ones that you have?" she asked in awe. 

"I'm sure she'd be happy to do it," Ginny answered pausing for a moment "So it's just you guys living here?"

"Oh no my nephew Jasper with his fiancée Alice are out shopping and my husband Carlisle is currently at work. You already met Rosalie, her fiancée Emmett, Edward my son and then his wife… is upstairs…" Esme started to say as her teeth gritted after seeing the glare Edward sends her way.

Harry nodded appreciated it "Wow how many bedrooms?" he asked curiously.

"We currently have 6 bedrooms," Esme announced "But, we just recently added 4 more bedrooms being the guest rooms for our friends or family friends of ours," she explained.

"Oh really?" Harry slowly nod at this "I really like the designs of your house who was it that designed it?" he asked.

"I did? I'm the current architect in our town with two more folks we're one of the best ones," Esme proudly replied.

"Really?" Draco who seemed intrigued by this with a whistle "Nice designs. If I ever decide to move down here I'll be sure to look you up Esme,"

"Thank you and I'll be sure to look forward with a new project," Esme beamed at this.

"So where's Edward's wife Esme?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap,"

Ginny and the others raised their eyebrows at him "Oh?"

"Oh yes… she was born in Forks but, she didn't come here until 4 years ago to live with her father Charlie Swan— "Esme rambling over the story that left Harry and Blaise puzzled that name sounded so familiar but, couldn't remember they heard it from "He's currently the head chief of police in this town," she explained.

"I was sleeping until I heard a load of racket that woke up me up," an unfamiliar voice replied. Ginny and her friends heard a voice saying from the top of the stairs. Ginny looked up to see the woman who was obviously a little Madame, Ginny realized the moment she saw her from the corner of her eye even Draco and Blaise seemed to give her a Slytherin sneer stating they're now sworn enemies.

"That's Bella— "Rosalie explained to her new friend Ginny her new friend in low tones which cause Ginny and her friends to flinch "Newest of the family and rudest as well," she whispered.

"Hi, Bella nice to meet you," Ginny replied but, instead of greeting her Bella gave an icy glare which made her frown glaring at her back which seemed to wake up Teddy from his nap blinking his eyes.

Teddy gave a yawn looking around his surroundings reaching his arms for Ginny who immediately went to carry the baby "Aunty Ginny" he murmured at this.

"Yes darling what is it?" Ginny murmured in low tones.

"Wh-who are they?" Teddy cutely asked.

Rosalie perked up "I'm Rosalie what's your name sweetheart," she softly asked.

"Teddy," Teddy became all shy "Do you know where my momma Min'nie is?" he titled his head cutely.

Rosalie giggled "Sorry sweetheart we haven't found your mother yet I'm sure we'll find her soon,"

"You promise," Teddy gave his puppy sad look.

"I promise," Rosalie soften her eyes "Teddy this is my fiancée Emmett I'm sure you two will get along he's like a big teddybear and that's my aunt but, she's like a mother to me Esme," she perked up.

Teddy titled his head "Hi," he shyly waves at Emmett and Esme who smiled at this.

"Hey kiddo," Emmett soften his eyes.

"Hello Teddy? Did you have a nice nap sweetheart?" Esme soften her eyes.

"Yeah I was with my momma Min'nie and we went to the zoo," Teddy announced causing everyone to chuckle well except Bella anyway.

"Oh really? I bet that was fun and you must really miss your mother very much I know I would," Rosalie softly says.

Teddy grew sad "Yeah it was fun she took me to the elephants and other animals. I miss my momma Min'nie very much and can you keep a secret?" he whispered despite everyone can hear him.

"What?" Rosalie whispered.

Teddy grew quiet "She promise to buy me a puppy," he whispered.

Rosalie lips twitched "Well I'm sure she'll find you a nice puppy to play with Teddy," she answered.

"You think so?" Teddy titled his head curiously.

"Only if you're good…pup only if you're good," Harry lips twitched in amusement.

"I want my momma," Teddy pouted "I want my momma Min'nie now,"

Ginny soften her eyes gently play with his hair as Harry her fiancée passed Teddy from Rosalie to Ginny's lap "I know darling boy. I know and I'm sure we'll find her as soon as Esme's husbands arrives alright," I softly replied.

Teddy grew quiet "Okay…" then started to whimper hiding his head which left Ginny, Harry, Draco and Blaise puzzled "Aunty Ginny…" he whimpered.

"What is it Teddy?" Ginny looked down at Teddy with a worried look on her face.

Teddy whimpered hiding his head against her shoulder "Teddy? What's wrong?"

Teddy didn't answer scowling whispering to her ear "Tell him to stay away from my head," he cried out pointing at Edward who widen his eyes in horror along the rest of the family except Bella of course she just glared at the kid which Ginny being a mama bear towards Teddy along with Hermione and Luna glared at her not liking her now which her friends noticing as they suddenly surrounded Teddy and Ginny protectively.

"What do you mean Teddy?" Rosalie murmured glaring at Edward who gave a thin curl on his lips as she wanted to murder her brother.

Teddy whimpered "My momma Min'nie told me if anyone were to snoop into our business it's very rude… especially when someone try to read our thoughts… without their consent," he huffed glaring at Edward who stared and gaped at the kid in horror "My momma is going to kick your scrawny butt," he growled.

"Teddy," Ginny gasps in shock "Where did you hear that word from?"

"Uncle Ron?" Teddy titled his head cutely.

Ginny gritted her teeth "Harry…"

"Yes love…"

"I'm going to kill him for swearing in front of a child… you do know that, don't you?"

"Not if I get there first love,"

"Good… glad we agreed,"

"Aunty Ginny?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"He's doing it again and I don't like it…" Teddy murmured glaring at him.

Ginny growled and glared at Edward "Oh did he now?" she protectively held Teddy close giving her friends a message.

 _'That Edward bloke is starting to get on my nerves guys…'_ Ginny thought to herself.

Draco snorted _'Trust me Red… we're aware that he's trying to go through our barriers…'_ giving him a cold icy look _'And Teddy's right though he won't stop… I have a feeling he's a magical creature like us … the question was… what?'_ he answered as the friends gave a nod stating they got the message. If you're wondering how they knew we can speak into our heads without anyone finding out.

Harry held his fiancée Ginny by the waist protectively while Draco and Blaise crossed their arms giving Edward a cold shoulder as you can feel the tension between the group.

Esme seemed to sense the tension deciding to change the subject "Right, Ginny why don't you and your friends join us for drinks and we can sit in the family room have a nice chat while my husband Carlisle arrives?" she offered pausing for a moment "I apologize for my son you would think my husband I would've taught him some manners by now" she whacked him on the head harshly which left Edward to scowl "Please forgive him my husband and I taught him better than that. I really hope you don't think bad about my son he's really nice once you get to know him?"

Ginny stared at Edward suspiciously "Well… as long as he … stays away from our thoughts we'll be fine…" she grumbled under her breath turning to her fiancée "And I supposed we are tired jet lag and all what do you think Harry?" she whispered in low tones.

"Of course Esme we would love that after all we came from long travels after all," Harry politely smiled holding her by the waist protectively grumbling under his breath "If that bloke stop causing trouble with us we'll be fine," he glowered his eyes at the bloke.

Ginny giggled kissing him on the lips "Don't be jealous," she winked "I only love you," which he pouted "And only you. You're it for me Harry James Potter,"

Harry kissed her back with a happily oblige "And I love you Ginny," he replied.

Draco sighed "Oii come on you two love birds if you want to be alone get a room," he waved us over "Besides I hope you two didn't forget why we're here in the first place do you?" he drawled.

Harry and Ginny flushed causing Rosalie to giggle leaning her head against her fiancée Emmett "Oh leave them alone Draco I think it's sweet. It reminds me of Emmett and I," she answered staring fondly at her fiancée giving him a kiss which he happily obliges "Do you mind I hold Teddy again?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Ginny beamed setting Teddy down as he walked up to Rosalie his new friend who picked him into her lap.

"Rosie"

"Yes Teddy?"

"You're really pretty just like my momma Min'nie"

Rosalie lips twitched "Why thank you and you don't look bad yourself," she says tapping her on the nose which left him to giggle.

"Papa?"

"Yes pup?"

"Is Momma Min'nie going away?"

Ginny soften her eyes closing her eyes giving Harry, Draco and Blaise _'what do I tell him'_ look which gave them a shrug "From England there's a slight chance she would be Teddy… but— we all decided to stay with Mione I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to see us especially you— "she tapped him on the nose causing him to giggle again "After all you're her baby boy," she murmured kissing him on the cheek.

"Well duhhh— "Teddy being the smart little 3 years old that he is "She's my momma she has to love me," he announced causing everyone to chuckle "She also promised to get me a puppy," he pouted that we continued to laugh.

"If I didn't know any better Teddy you could've tricked her to have a puppy?" Draco murmured with an amuse look.

"Nah uh momma Min'nie wants a puppy too," Teddy announced "She told me she wants to name some puppies after my papa Remus and my uncle Sirius padfoot and uncle James prongs," he announced.

"Oh did she now and how you would know that little man?" Blaise lips twitched very amused by this.

"She told me silly," Teddy announced at this.

Blaise chuckled "Well I'm sure she would've forget that promise little man,"

"And what kind of puppy do you want to get Teddy?" Emmett asked.

Teddy titled his head cutely "I don't know I would have to look and tell my momma Min'nie wouldn't I?" he asked.

Harry chuckled ruffling his hair "Yes I think you would have to tell Mione that," he answered.

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

 _'Who the hell does she think she is coming into my house disrupting my nap and becoming friends with Rosalie within 2 minutes, where I've been here 4 years and she still ignores me. oh well. SHE. MUST. GO!?'_ I thought to myself seething.

 **Edward's P.O.V.**

Why can't I read their minds? It's not like when Bella's which is pitch black. it's like if they're blocking me out and I'm trying but, it's all being fuzzy until that kid blurted out that I read his mind. I was horrified how can a kid know I'm reading his mind. WHY?!

Ginny and her friends gives off a strange vibe it's obvious she's young and engaged to that guy with the glasses and very protective with her. I can tell they love each other. However, she gives off the aura that they've been through a lot a lot more than most humans being her age have been through a lot…. Maybe she isn't human.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whoooooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I made some new changes and hopefully I didn't miss any errors but, don't worry I haven't forgotten about my others stories. I'm multitasking right now so it won't be long till I update everything ^_^**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Cullens**

 **Edward's P.O.V.**

"Well I'm sure we'll find her Teddy we're just waiting till Esme's husband comes home so he can take us to the address that Luna wrote down in case we miss them back home," Harry murmured at this.

Ginny looked down at the note that Hermione gave her and pouted "Harry love don't you remember that the note is all smudged with mud no less?"

"Not that note Gin I'm talking about this note?" Harry showed another note which of course was also smudged by mud as well "Um Harry, love we have a problem?"

"Hmm what?"

Ginny showed the note that Hermione gave them which was smudged covered with mud "Both of those notes has both address and phone number inside," she pouted.

"Bloody hell," Draco complained.

"Draco," Ginny scolded him.

"What?"

Ginny gave a glower look towards Draco who looked down seeing Teddy titling his head with a smile and suddenly got the hint "Ah… sorry squirt," he cleared his throat.

"Sorry about what uncle Dra'gon?"

Harry snickered covering his mouth while Draco looked stunned "Nothing… nothing squirt… hopefully your mum won't kill me," he says pulling his collar away.

"Wait," Blaise exclaimed causing everyone to turn to him "I'm a bloody idiot Harry don't we have the address on our phone,"

"I thought it was low battery B?"

Blaise face fell and cursed in Italian "Oh bloody hell noooooooooooooooooooooooooo my phone is low battery," he cried dramatically putting his head against Draco's shoulder who gave his friend a blank look.

"Guys…seriously?" Harry scolded them giving them a look considering Teddy was in the room.

"Oops…" Draco and Blaise gave a sheepishly "It's a good thing Mia isn't here huh?"

"Don't let Mia to hear you say that Drake," Blaise muttered under his breath "And it's not my fault that my phone is low battery I was into this game she showed me. it's pretty cool,"

"Now what are we supposed to do," Ginny pouted hiding her face against her fiancée Harry shoulder looking at him "Please tell me your phone is fully charged Harry," she asked.

Harry was too busy not hearing Ginny by trying to get the smudge out of the note in concentration with his tongue sticking out.

"Oh no Harry you're making it worst," Ginny sighed.

"Sorry guys I tried I really did but, even I can't get this mud out it's making it smudge more," Harry sighed trying to remove the stain of mud out of the note.

"Not your fault besides it's a bit muddy for our taste," Ginny gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Gin but, it doesn't help our situation,"

Teddy pouted "Papa," he asked cutely.

"Yes pup?"

"Why did uncle 'Ron call momma the 'M' word?"

Harry, Ginny, Draco and Blaise's eyes grew harden for a long moment until Harry cleared his throat kneeling to Teddy's height causing Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Edward minus Bella curious leaning over a little closer to listen trying not to be noisy but, mostly curious unlike Edward he's trying to be noisy.

"Teddy I want you to listen to me okay," Harry softly kneeled to his godson "What Ron or his parents said … was very uncalled for…he's not being a good friend to the both of us because he's too selfish to even think about our friends so I want you to remember to never and I mean never ever call anyone that dreadful name okay," he murmured at this.

"Okay papa "Teddy grew quiet "What does it mean papa?"

Draco gave a dark chuckle "You little man don't even worry about it. All you need to know is that Weasel isn't part of our lives anymore including his parents okay,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he call my momma Min'nie that?"

"Because he's a bloody bastard," Draco blurted out.

"Draco watch your mouth— "Ginny scolded him.

"What? It's true," Draco looked offended.

Ginny sighed in annoyance "I know he is but, he's my brother before he … betrayed us all… I don't want Teddy to hear any more of that negatively especially when we're trying to find Mione in this forsaken town— "turning to Esme and our family "No offense to your town Esme,"

"None taken dear," Esme smiled.

"Besides…everything Teddy bear— "Ginny murmured holding Teddy close "My brother Ronald and my ex parents aren't part of our lives anymore just my other brothers. Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie and his wife Annie, Percy with his wife Penelope with their kids, Fred and George along with the rest of us. We don't have to worry about them anymore okay sweetheart," she whispered.

Teddy grew quiet "Okay aunty Ginny," he gave a smile "And I'm glad he's not part of our lives anymore… he's a bad influence against my momma and doesn't appreciate her not like I do because I love my momma very much especially when she gives me presents whenever she goes out town or take me to the zoo," he cried out happily.

Harry chuckled kissing his cheek "Well of course she does. She spoils you rotten Teddy," he ruffled his hair "And sooner or later you're going to have a sister or brother to play with," he teased him.

Teddy perked up "Really when?" he asked.

Harry pretended to think "I don't know yet but, as soon as I talk to Mione I'll be sure to tell you straight away," he replied.

"You promise?"

"Of course,"

Ginny widen her eyes in realization trying to get Harry's attention "Harry…. Harry…" waving her arms who glowered her eyes at her fiancée looked quite annoyed **"HARRY JAMES POTTER?! WILL YOU BLOODY LISTEN TO ME?!"** she exclaimed causing the boys to jump.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just realize something and you completely ignored me," Ginny pouted.

Harry kissed her forehead "Sorry love what did you realize?" he asked.

"Obviously. I said is your phone charged so we can call Mya since Blaise phone is dead," Ginny playfully glared at Blaise who gave a sheepishly _'sorry'_ look.

"What? Oh, yeah I forgot about that" Harry blinked his eyes owlishly looking down on his phone seeing the amount of texts from Hermione leaving him to widen his eyes in horror "Oh Bloody— "he then noticing Ginny glower look "I mean oh my Merlin. Oh, Merlin, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Mione left me tones of messages and phones calls," scrolling down the text messages and grumbled under his breath "Ah f—oh my Merlin we could've just called her?!" he exclaimed.

"YOU—WHAT?! Are you telling me we could've just called her?! I thought your phone was low battery?!" Draco exclaimed dramatically.

"I thought it was but, I forgot I put my phone on silent and she called about 2 hours ago full of miss calls and text messages wondering what's taking us so long," Harry sighed as he cursed under his breath like a sailor "And if I have to guess after we arrived here 2 hours ago," he answered.

 ** _"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME POTTER?!"_** Draco exclaimed.

"Oiii it's not my fault I just forgot to put it ring tone loud… hehehe… besides you could've call her too Drake" Harry pointed out.

Draco blankly stared at him "Unlike you Harry I don't know how to bloody work this thing," he waved his arms dramatically holding his cell phone.

 ** _"GUYS!?"_** Ginny screamed causing the boys startled "Will someone just call Mione before I really get pissed," she hissed in low tones **_"Don't just stand there Harry CALL HER!?"_** she exclaimed.

"Okay… okay jeez… "Harry nearly jumped out of his skin from Ginny dialing Hermione's number as it started to ring that someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mione it's me Harry I am so sorry and thank bloody Merlin?! I completely forget to call you and where are you?"

The mysterious girl (Hermione) muttered under her breath "Harry. James. Potter— "she gritted her teeth "I've been trying to get hold of you and Blaise for nearly 4 hours and—a half. Just when I was finally starting to give you called out of nowhere nearly scared out of my parents btw," Harry gave a wince at this "And I told you on the note that I'll be with my uncle Charlie's house—and didn't you get the two notes I left two notes on the table," she gritted her teeth.

"Errrr… we did get the note with the address and phone number on both" Harry slowly replied.

 ** _"THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TOOK YOU GUYS THAT WOULD TAKE YOU 4 ½ BLOODY LONG HARRY JAMES POTTER?!"_** Hermione screamed at him which he pulled his phone away from his ear.

"I said I was sorry— "Harry wince and gave a weak defeated sigh "And you're the one who left Mione not me,"

"I did not we waited at least under an hour because of the portkey Harry and don't you dare yell at me it's not my bloody f*** fault that you didn't pick your bloody phone or text messages and what the bloody did let me know that you guys were going to be late?!"

"We arrived right after you guys left and we would've left right after but, apparently, we got held back because—because— "

"Because what?"

"Because Ginny went to the bathroom without us our knowledge until she came back a half hour later that it took us to leave after that and we were also held back in the Burrow that I total forgot that I left my phone in silent,"

"So you're telling me that Gin went to the bathroom. What about before that?"

"Well I was in the middle of the meeting and visit Bill and Fred for lunch before we met up remember,"

"Oh right but, what about the time when we met up?"

"I didn't realize it was still in silent until now,"

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Then what took you guys so long I was bloody worried," 

"I said I was sorry and we got held back in the Burrow,"

"What could've held you back at the Burrow…"

"Well… Ron was there with that—that— "Harry was having a hard time about something until Ginny yelled an outburst.

"SKANK. RON WAS WITH THAT SKANK MIONE AND MAKING UP SOME BLOODY LIE"

"Right that skank and we told them off it was bloody brilliant Ginny was brilliant," Harry agreed with his fiancée.

"Oh…what did Gin—you know what tell me later. Is that why you guys took so long because of them we nearly waited at least 20 more minutes before we left Harry," she cried out.

"You did not,"

"I did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,

"Did too!"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,

"Did too!"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Edward along with Blaise, Draco and Ginny were watching back and forth between Harry and the mysterious person argue back and forth until….

 ** _"HARRY JAMES POTTER,"_** Ginny screamed causing Edward and his family minus Bella to jump from her outburst ** _"WILL YOU PLEASE ASK HER THE BLOODY ADDRESS SINCE THE ONE BLAISE HAS HIS PHONE IS DEAD, THE TWO NOTES SHE GAVE US IS SMUDGED SINCE WE CAN BARELY SEE THE THING!?"_**

Harry also jumped from Ginny's outburst and sighed "Hmm what oh sorry Gin," he gave a sheepishly smile which cause Ginny to mutter under her breath and was fighting over the cell phone which Ginny grabbed it despite her shortness "Hey! I was using that Gin," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh hush Harry, now how do you use this thing," Ginny pouted as Harry showed her how to use the phone "Oh right Mione can you hear me?" she asked.

"Sort of I can barely hear you?"

"Gin your holding it upside down," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Oops" Ginny put it the right way "Is this how it works?" which left Harry tutted holding the phone the right way "Oh well that would explain a lot and sounds much better. Mione it's me Gin I don't know how to use this thing but, I thought you weren't going to leave without us," she pouted.

"I gave you guys an extra port key in case we left early under an hour and besides Blaise has both my address on my phone and I even gave it to Harry on his phone, I even left a note. Didn't you get it?"

"I got the note, the extra port key, and the last one Blaise and Harry must've forgot— "Ginny glowered her eyes at Harry and Blaise who gave a sheepishly smile "And we lost track of time before we got a hold of you and there's a problem with the note that both Draco and I have we made copies just in case,"

"What do you mean Gin?"

"Well it's covered in mud and we tried to take off the smudge but, it made it worse,"

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know besides by the time we arrived Blaise phone was dead, the note you gave us is smudged and I didn't know Harry has the address so we'll just use his phone,"

"I left messages to both Harry and Blaise that neither of them answered and got worried. We figured you guys would've called us the minute you arrived and we couldn't meet up but, you guys took so long then Harry said you went to the bathroom?"

Ginny swore under her breath "Well it's not my fault that I needed to go to the bathroom or else we would've left right behind you guys…" Draco and Blaise gave a glower look "Okay fine it's not our fault Mione that mum and dad made a big fuss over the whole _'break up'_ between you and bastard of my ex brother Ronald," she scowled while her fiancée Harry and their friends body grew tense over this _'Ronald'_ person "And we would've left sooner but, that lying git was making stupid lies about you and we wanted to clear the air unfortunately it didn't work out very well," she explained.

"What did he do…"

"Well we overheard Ron lied to mum and dad stating that you _'cheated'_ on him with Seamus when we both know he's happily engaged with Dean and lost his life during the police shooting even though he knew that Harry and I went to tell Seamus family how he died in the scene and gave him a private funeral in Ireland to give our respects to him," Ginny cried out.

Hermione swore under her breath "Son of a bitch—oooh I want to murder him for making up lies about our break up when he's the one who's bloody cheated on me under 24 hours today," she spats.

"Well he's a bloody idiot Mione for even cheating on you and you know what you're so better off without him. That slag can keep him," Ginny cried out stopping a moment noticing Harry was making arm signals _'Gin the address'_ "Oh right Harry and I pack our things along with Teddy's here along with the others who's been awfully impatient to see his momma," she teased her best friend leaving Hermione to widen her eyes in horror about to apologize "Oh don't worry about it Teddy is fine Rosalie who's my new friend and Emmett too along with Esme. They're very nice. Umm before we left Blaise couldn't find the keys which probably would've left early before you guys left but, by the time we opened the door you guys left," she cried out.

"Sorry Gin we waited at least 10 more minutes but, we were in a hurry and didn't want to take any chances with our ex brother," an unfamiliar fellow _(Fred)_ winced in the background.

"Don't worry about it Freddie at least we're here but, can you please get us Teddy's been fussing a lot," Ginny whispered.

"Oii that's Fred and I'm George, honestly woman you call yourself our sister,"

"Sorry George,"

"I'm only joking I am Fred,"

"Oh honestly," Hermione tutted at this "Get back to work you two,"

"Awe you always run the fun," George pouted with Luna kissing him on the lips "And if Blaise is with you tell him that Luna is awfully lonely in her bed without him,"

"I'm coming my goddess," Blaise sighed dramatically which Draco whacked him on the head scowling "Oiii what was that for Drake?"

"Now is not the time to be dramatic B?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

"George get back to work love. Blaise please hurry my bed is awfully lonely without you," Luna called in the background.

"Righto," Fred and George saluted answered in the background.

"I'm coming my goddess I'm coming," Blaise dramatically sighed "I'll be there to join you so you won't be awfully lonely,"

"Blaise honestly there are children around," Draco sighed whacking Blaise on the head "Ignore that bit Mia,"

"I was planning too," Hermione murmured "So, Ginny where exactly are you guys so I can just pick you guys up?"

"Well we're not exactly sure to be honest. I mean when we arrived here we don't know what part of Forks we are… all we know is that we found a house in the middle of the woods… and met new friends Esme. That's her name by the way and we also met Rosalie who's holding Teddy she's really nice and has good fashion sense," she perked up leaving Rosalie to smile at this "And umm we met her fiancée Emmett he reminds me of my big brother Charlie except goofier," Ginny rambling on her new friends causing Emmett to grin widely holding Rosalie in his arms "Then we met Edward," she stiffly says causing me to flinch "And you never believe this Mione but, he looks exactly like—"who was cut off by Draco who scowled grabbing the phone.

"Give me that phone," Draco rolled his eyes muttered under his breath.

"Hey I was using that," Ginny protested.

"Sorry Red, but, you didn't get to the point. Hey Mya it's me Drake, okay we're inside Esme's house. We met people the house is somewhat like my house but, more… out there if that makes sense," Draco sighed running his hand over his hair "And we would've called you earlier but, we forgot well I didn't forget because I have no idea how to use this thing," he says.

Hermione sighed "Well you got the talking part right Draco. So, the house looks almost like your house except it's in the middle of the woods right…" she slowly replied.

"Pretty much Mya," Draco nodded at this.

"Right… hold on one second Draco I'm going to ask my uncle since my parents are at the house settling their new home and all that," Hermione began to say after hearing shuffling noises "Uncle Charlie? Uncle Charlie?"

"Hmmm what?" a familiar gruffly guy answered "Did you say something little lion?"

Hermione giggled "Yes, I said do you know someone name Esme. That's where Ginny and my friends are? I'm actually talking to Draco now," she answered.

"Your boyfriend?"

Hermione snorted "No uncle Charlie. My old boyfriend was Ron. That was Ginny, Fred and George's young brother. You wouldn't like him," she explained.

"The one who cheated on you— "the familiar gruffly answered pausing for a moment "Well I never did like boys who would date my youngest niece you know that," he answered.

"Uncle Charlie," she whined causing the guy to chuckle "Wait did you just say Esme? The only Esme I know is Esme Cullen? Does that mean that your friends are here the one that was supposed to be joining you Mya?"

"Yes that's them. They got lost so I'm trying to get their address but, I don't know where her house is?"

"As in Esme Cullen because she's the only person that I know who lives in this town and she's married to Dr. Cullen,"

"Cullen?" Draco asked "Who's Cullen?"

"I don't know? Uncle Charlie whose Cullen?"

The gruffly guy sighed "It's her last name. Esme Cullen as in Edward's adopted mum and happens to be Bella's mother in law. He's the one that I told you about through our letters, phone calls and text messages," he explained.

Hermione grew silent but, wasn't sure why I mean who is she? And why does that gruffly guy sound so familiar. I can't make it out but, that was until …

 ** _"SHE DID WHAT?!"_** she exclaimed "Are you telling me that Isabella got married to a bloody— "as her voice went silent again leaving me puzzled.

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

"Mya…hello? Potter how do you work this thing?" I scowled.

Harry sighed "Give me the phone Drake," where he pressed a few buttons "Mione? Mione? Hello?" then heard a dialed tone "Well that's weird... she hung up…" then a ding was heard looking down on his phone and a text message was sent "Oh I got a text message from Mione," he announced.

"Well don't just stand there READ IT?! What did she say," Ginny insisted at this?

"Give me a second Gin," Harry scowled scrolling down his text message which read.

 ** _Harry, I'll be there in five minutes and whatever you do don't move and make sure Teddy stays away from them a.s.a.p.!_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Mione._**

"Well?"

Harry sighed "She's coming in five minutes,"

Draco, Blaise and Ginny looked at the message puzzled "What do you think she means by that?" Ginny murmured.

"Well we'll find out when she comes to pick us up," Blaise sighed "And it's a good thing because I don't think I can move another muscle I'm too tired from walking around all day," he answered.

"Makes two of us," Ginny pouted laying her head against the couch. Well, Ginny's tired while the guys and I are pacing back and forth waiting for Hermione while Teddy was playing with Rosalie.

Rosalie seems nice with that motherly instinct but, Draco felt this odd feeling that they could be dangerous. He shook my head. I'm sure Hermione has reasons and decided to call her up after Harry showed me how to use the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you almost here yet?"

"No not yet I shouldn't be long to get you guys,"

"Good,"

"Oh and Draco… do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Depends what is it?"

"Well… I need you to be calm … for Teddy's sake… considering his certain 'condition' if you catch my drift… think about it… what's the one thing that werewolves sworn enemies with… then we'll talk when we're by ourselves," she softly whispered.

Draco rapidly straighten up and muttered something "Esme I was wondering where's the bathroom was," he politely asked.

"Oh I'll go show you," Emmett insisted at this "Our other bathroom is under construction so you can use the guest bathroom upstairs man,"

"Thanks Emmett," Draco replied passing _'Isabella'_ who kept glaring at him which in return Draco gave her an icy glare but, that didn't stop her from glaring at my friends including Teddy despite how he's only a kid and muttered a silence charm around the bathroom "Sorry about that I told them that I needed to go to the bathroom. Let me call you from the two-side mirror Mya," he quickly added.

"Alright,"

"Hermione Granger," Draco answered revealing Hermione which was under 10 seconds putting a silent charm around the bathroom "Mya are you telling me that we're surrounded by bloody vampires," he hissed at this.

"Yes Draco but, whatever you do… don't do anything rash… we can't give anything out just yet… and we're on our way right now," Hermione pointed out.

"I am calm,"

"Really?"

Draco grew quiet which Hermione continued to talk "That's what I thought and when you get Harry and the others alone you have to be extra cautious Draco,"

"How am I supposed to let them know without freaking out,"

"Draco are you a wizard or not?"

"Right, right sorry but, what about the others though?"

"Tell them through telepathy if you could… without letting Edward Cullen finding out he's the one who can read people's minds without anyone's consent," Hermione warned him.

Draco swore under his breath **_"BLOODY HELL I KNEW IT!?"_** he exclaimed and then took a deep breath "Don't worry Mya you can be sure that I'll be extra careful and please hurry,"

"We'll see you soon after I— "Hermione stopped and a retching sound was heard leaving Draco to wince where Blaise appeared out of nowhere who seemed out of breath.

"B where do you come from? Weren't you in the living room just then," Draco asked all confuse.

"I was but, I decided to meet up with Mya after she texted me," Blaise replied.

"I thought your phone was charging?"

"It's half charged that left me to text Mya and here I am,"

"Of course see you soon mate,"

"Later,"

Once I was done with the bathroom I was met up with my friends Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and his fiancée Ginny Weasley along with my little cousin Teddy Lupin. I took a deep breath to calm myself giving my friends an answer into our thoughts.

 _'Harry, Red, we're surrounded by bloody vampires,'_ I exclaimed inside our thoughts which left Ginny and the others to flinch as they widen their eyes in horror _'Oh and Blaise is with Mya so it shouldn't be long till they come to get us,'_ he quickly added.

 _'How did you-'Ginny_ stared at me for a moment until I cut her off inside my thoughts rambling.

 _'I can't believe I didn't see this sooner… the pale skin…their eyes aren't red… but, gold… that means they don't drink human blood they're more like vegetarian's drink animal blood. That's why Teddy's been fussing you know how werewolves and vampires been enemies for generation right?'_ he answered in her question.

 _'Oh Merlin,'_ Ginny groaned putting her head against Harry's chest as he furrowed his eyebrows patting her on the back.

 _'No wonder Teddy was fussy when we first arrived here…'_ Harry slowly drifted off staring at my little cousin who was smiling gleefully at Rosalie _'Maybe it takes him awhile to trust anyone?'_

 _'Maybe but, we have to be in our guard especially that Edward bloke?'_ I pointed out.

 _'What do you know Malfoy?'_

 _'We'll continue this later Potter when Mya arrives,'_ I answered with a glower look as he gave a slowly _'you better explain later'_ look and gave a stiff nod.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I was about to answer but, felt a tug on my pants to look down to see my god son Teddy reaching his arms for me to carry him so I picked him up onto my lap. Teddy titled his head cutely furrowing his eyebrows at something.

"What's wrong Teddy?"

"Is momma coming to get us now?"

"Yes pup she's on her way in 5 minutes,"

"Good. Did you tell her I wanted a puppy yet?"

I laughed patting him on the head "When you see her you can remind her that she owes you a puppy," he replied.

Teddy pouted "Okay,"

Within 5 minutes the bell rang Esme immediately went to the front with us following suit since we were on our way out and opened the front door revealing Hermione who seemed out of breath breathing heavily leaning her head against me with Blaise covered in hickeys not far behind well someone was busy from the past few minutes but, I decided to keep that to myself.

"Mione… are you alright…" I hesitated at this asking my best friend.

Hermione closed her eyes for a minute holding up her finger covering her mouth looking a bit green "Hold… hold that thought Harry…" as she put her whole arm inside her beaded purse and grabbed a bottle, drinking it on gulp leaving the Cullens to gape at her like a fish and sighed in relief "Sorry I was a bit thirsty," she half smiled.

"No worries I'm just glad we called you when you did," I replied.

"Oh no…" Hermione face turned a bit green turned to Esme covering her mouth "Where's—where's your bathroom?" she winced at this.

Rosalie immediately went to her side "It's upstairs come on I'll show you," she murmured at this.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at this "I'm Hermione by the way what's yours?" she asked as they walked upstairs passing Bella who scowled.

"I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale and that big guy over there is Emmett my fiancée who's watching Teddy in the family room I hope you don't mind," Rosalie smiled at her fiancée Emmett who grinned and gave a wave as she waved back.

"Nice to meet you and Ginny told me all about you I think we're going to great friends and no I don't mind at all. I'm glad he's making new friends," Hermione smiled at this. Once she was done with the bathroom she raced downstairs to meet up with us "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"We been ready the minute we arrive here," Draco sighed.

"Oh good then you can hold this for me," Hermione perked up grabbing something out of her purse as her arm reached in, and in and in again the Cullens gaped at the girl "Ah… here it is," she beamed revealing seven books in order.

"Mia… please don't tell me you brought your whole book collection," Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh this old thing," Hermione giggled "No it's not my book collection Draco I would have a mouth full when it comes with books you know that— "she waved it off "You're now looking at the new book series of my new book. It's finally finished and I wanted you guys to read it first before it's the book release in a couple of weeks" she announced.

"Really," Ginny perked up "That's great. When did you finish it?" she asked.

"A few hours ago I was talking to my publisher Annie about this morning before…." Hermione paused looking down sadly as Ginny held her hand in comfort as she gave a smile "Well … as you can see it's all finish. I figured you want to read the whole thing in paper well not in paper per say more like I type the whole thing thanks to my laptop it's very handy by the way— "she gave a sigh "Well we should get going huh?" leaving Draco, Blaise, Ginny and I to nod at this as I was about to grab Teddy but, he was too busy playing with him "Hi you must be Mrs. Cullen or for most people Esme. My uncle Charlie told me about you. I'm Hermione, Ginny's friend I'm here to pick my friends along with my god son Teddy," she politely replied.

Esme smiled "It's not a problem do you want some Ginger Ale for that stomach ache it should settle your stomach dear," she answered.

"Oh yes please that would be great thank you Mrs. Cullen" Hermione answered.

"I'll go get it right now and please call me Esme I'll just grab the thing which should your stomach flu," Esme immediately answered rushing to the kitchen to grab Ginger Ale "Emmett dear, Teddy's god mother is here to pick him up," she answered.

"We'll be right there mom," Emmett answered grabbing Teddy making plan sounds "Come on kiddo let's fly to your godmother huh?"

"Yeahhh" Teddy squeal happily and once they reached to the front Emmett set him down running to Hermione "Momma!" he happily cried out jumping into her arms which left Hermione to light up.

"Teddy!" Hermione bends down catching up spinning him and held him close "Oh I am so sorry love," she murmured "I didn't mean to leave you baby boy oh and guys?" she grinned leaving us puzzled "Welcome to Forks, Washington," she giggled.

"Well it's about time you greeted us with your home town Mia?" Blaise gave a drawl tone.

"Well it's not my fault that someone didn't pick up the phone now did you now," Hermione gave a challenge look which Harry and Blaise gave a sheepishly smile.

"Thanks Mia," Ginny beamed smacked herself on the forehead "Oh forgive my manners these are our new friends that's Emmett Rosalie's fiancée and you already know Rose," she explained.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled

"Nice to finally meet the famous momma Minnie Teddy been talking nonstop about you," Emmett smiled "He really loves you know,"

"Yes that would be me and I love him bunches too," Hermione murmured holding her godson close.

"So you're his mother or godmother?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Both Harry and I are both his godparents, a mother figure for him which I don't mind at all," Hermione smiled fondly at this "His parents are good friends of ours and his grandmother his only relative recently died a few weeks ago giving us papers to be his guardians which we don't mind co-parenting to the little guy so," she answered.

"Oh that's… so sad… I'm glad he has you two I can tell he loves you guys," Rosalie puts her hand over her heart "Ginny told me your got your tops from Greece? What part of Greece Emmett and I were planning on going there for the summer and I was just telling her I want one as well," she explained?

Hermione laughed "Yes we both love him very much and I'll be sure to tell my sister that. She's the one that insisted I go to this shop that was rarely my taste but, I'm starting to love it," she drifted off noticing that Bella was glaring at her which made her whole-body flinch almost too tense "Isabella…" she stiffly explained.

Bella stared at her for a long moment "Do I know you?" she sneered at her.

Hermione snorted "Well if you count that you used to make fun of me as a child then yes Isabella I'm your bloody cousin?!" she spats angrily giving her a hard stare as her eyes turned harden with a murderous expression "Or at this case older cousin….but, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize me since it has been years since we last saw each other…I see you haven't changed a bit…always that selfish brat that I remembered even when we were children—" her voice venom with hate noticing the dumbfounded expressions from everyone then cleared her throat to calm down "Come on Gin, guys let's get out of here—" then turned to Esme with a smile "Thank you so much for helping my friends Mrs. Cullen I can take it from here thank you," she explained.

Ginny, Draco, Blaise and I were outside when Hermione stopped at the front door turning her shoulder **_"Oh and BTW ISABELLA…"_** she spats with venom and hate **_"Just because you're married that doesn't mean you have to treat my uncle Charlie with disrespect and rude by cutting him off out of your life with the way your acting like a piece of shit…acting like anyone would love you who are you trying to kid me or you and don't think I didn't see how you treated my friends and my godson Teddy—"_** she was now face to face with Isabella who took a step back from her murderous face **_"So I suggest you get you keep you bloody opinions to yourself ISABELLA. MARIE SWAN or is it Cullen either way I don't bloody care acting like the queen of sheeba with the trouble that you caused from the past four years you're not the only person who knows people from high places and that's just a warning don't test me Isabella also… tell your no good for nothing husband— "facing_** Edward with wide eyes " ** _Edward I don't know you and not planning on getting to know you so I suggest you . FROM. MY BLOODY HEAD that includes my friends you inconsiderate poppy cock cockroach it's considerate very rude,"_** she spats stomping away in a huff, steadied Teddy into his pouch, grabbed Ginny's hand while she grabbed mine, Blaise and Draco followed not far behind as we disappeared through the woods with a silent _'pop'_ unfortunately Edward was still in shock gaping at the girl while the others stood there in silent and dumbfounded.

 **Edward's P.O.V.**

"What… what the hell was that," Emmett blurted out.

Rosalie snorted giving a sly smirk "I like her she got some spunk considering she's telling the truth," giving her sister in law Isabella a sneer and turned to her husband Emmett on the cheek "Well I'm off to hunt coming Em?" she announced.

Emmett gave a nod in appreciation "True… true… and coming right behind you angel," he grinned rushing after his wife leaving me to stand there like an idiot like I been slapped on the face. Before I can answer Bella rudely snapped out of my thoughts.

"What the hell was that about Edward?!" Bella demanded angrily.

I gave a sneer "I could ask you the same thing Bella,"

Just before either of us can answer Carlisle arrived home looking a bit tired "I'm home," he announced "Where is everyone?"

"Hello dear," Esme kissed her husband on the lips "How was work? Rosalie and Em are out hunting while Alice and Jasper are at the mall should be back soon," she explained.

"Apparently, those double shifts can be very tiring especially with surgery with patients and delivering babies the usual," Carlisle happily oblige with a kiss with his wife noticing that Bella stomped upstairs angrily with a raise eyebrow "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing dear, you know how Bella is," Esme fake a smile leaving me to glare at her.

"Ah of course if you need me I'll be in my office," Carlisle kissed his wife quickly and rushed inside his office while Esme went back to the kitchen.

I decided to go on a hunt to clear my head and scowled that my family isn't accepting Bella into our family. I mean I married to her she's the love of my life but, ever since she became a vampire she's more demanding and it's rather irritating to tell you the truth.

That was until I found myself in front of Bella's old house. Chief Swan was there talking to the brunette girl who came to pick up Ginny and her friends.

 _'Who is this girl? And how does she know Bella?'_ I thought to myself then a small flashback came through my mind that I remembered what Hermione said a few minutes ago.

Hermione snorted _"Well if you count that you used to make fun of me as a child then yes Isabella I'm your bloody cousin?!"_ she spats angrily giving her a hard stare as her eyes turned harden with a murderous expression _"Or at this case older cousin….but, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize me since it has been years since we last saw each other…I see you haven't changed a bit…always that selfish brat that I remembered as children-" her voice venom with hate noticing the dumbfounded expressions from everyone then cleared her throat to calm down "Come on Gin, guys let's get out of here—"_ pausing at Esme with a smile _"Thank you so much for helping my friends Mrs. Cullen I can take it from here thank you,"_ she explained leaving us quite dumbfounded.

 _'So … she's Bella's older cousin… why wasn't I informed by this before…'_ I thought to myself at this _'And I can't help but, admit but, what she was … somewhat true… after all Bella changed after she became a vampire… didn't want anything to do with her father… or her family… not even the mutts not that I care but, still…and what did she mean she knows what Bella been up too…'_

 **[back in LaPush reservation] …**

Leah and Rachel were waiting for their childhood best friend Aries Granger (a.k.a. Ariel) known as Red because her favorite color is cherry red and happens to have cherry red strips on her hair because of it. She looks exactly like Hermione but, the difference is that her hair isn't curly it's straight with big curls; she was currently in the other side of the mall shopping about to meet her friends.

"Well, where is she?" Leah asked scanning around the mall.

"She'll be here she'll be here," Rachel assured her best friend.

The other side of the mall Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper were just finishing their shopping at least for the couple anyway until she suddenly tensed up curiously got the best of her. Alice Cullen peeked behind the wall seeing two girls talking to one another. She recognized two of them. Rachel Black and Leah Clearwater; Leah Clearwater just happens to be one of the pack a wolf while Rachel Black is Jacob's older sister at least that's what Bella told her before she was turned into a vampire and cut them off out of her life.

That was until they noticed a new girl who they never seen before humming to herself coming out of the Forever 21 with a small beaded purse.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"Jazz look," Alice whispered pointing at the table as he immediately grew tense "What are they doing here?"

"They must've want to go shopping it's a public mall they can go anywhere," Alice murmured curiously got the best of her "Jazz… do you see that girl?"

"Hmm what girl?"

"That girl… with the brunette hair with cherry red highlights I never seen her before…" Alice murmured under her breath.

Jasper followed who his wife Alice was staring at the girl; he saw the brunette girl with cherry red highlights on her hair humming to herself until she started looking around at the food court with a smile on her face; she had a halter top with red jeans and converse that are red with a beaded small purse. What neither Alice and Jasper knew is that her shopping bag was inside her beaded small purse thanks to her little sister Hermione. Neither of them noticed that she had a smile on her face seeing two people at the café.

Alice and Jasper followed the mysterious girl watching as they saw her heading towards Rachel Black and Leah Clearwater from the LaPush residence not realized that Ariel knew that the Cullens were following her reading a book as she moved a few times heading to her direction.

"I can't feel her emotions either…" Jasper murmured at this which made Alice worried "Whenever I try to go further… I ended up in a brick wall…which is very hard to … control… from here…"

"Are you serious?" Alice panicked in whisper tones.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows trying to get a read of her emotions but, couldn't feeling very irritated by this "Actually… yes… whenever I try to get a read on her emotions… I always end up in this brick wall… blocking my powers to read her," he murmured.

"How is that possible…" Alice murmured in panic through her voice.

Ariel could practically hear them from the side of the building.

 _'Can they be so obvious,_ ' Ariel thought to herself and snorted to herself she decided to sit down to rest before she met her friends; she was only a distance away from where Alice and Jasper if she was right that would mean that it was her estrange cousin Isabella known as Bella would be somewhere in Forks right now… Ariel and her family call her Isabella as they stated told the girl straight out not to call her Bella due to bad memories especially their little sister Hermione during the war of course their cousin doesn't know this but, they do ignore her tantrums when they call her Isabella though not that they would care though. They're going to continue to call her Isabella till further notice.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whoooooo I'm done with this chapter like I said I changed a few things to make sense to you readers out there. Hopefully you enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Charlie's Niece Hermione Granger!**

"Well?"

Harry sighed "She's coming in five minutes,"

Draco, Blaise and Ginny looked at the message puzzled "What do you think she means by that?" Ginny murmured.

"Well we'll find out when she comes to pick us up," Blaise sighed "And it's a good thing because I don't think I can move another muscle I'm too tired from walking around all day," he answered.

"Makes two of us," Ginny pouted laying her head against the couch. Well Ginny's tired while the guys and I are pacing back and forth waiting for Hermione while Teddy was playing with Rosalie.

Rosalie seems really nice with that motherly instinct but, Draco felt this odd feeling that they could be dangerous. He shook my head. I'm sure Hermione has reasons and decided to call her up after Harry showed me how to use the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you almost here yet?"

"No not yet I shouldn't be long to get you guys,"

"Good,"

"Oh and Draco… do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Depends what is it?"

"Well… I need you to be calm … for Teddy's sake… considering his certain 'condition' if you catch my drift… think about it… what's the one thing that werewolves sworn enemies with… then we'll talk when we're by ourselves," she softly whispered.

Draco rapidly straighten up and muttered something "Esme I was wondering where's the bathroom was," he politely asked.

"Oh I'll go show you," Emmett insisted at this "Our other bathroom is under construction so you can use the guest bathroom upstairs man,"

"Thanks Emmett," Draco replied passing _'Isabella'_ who kept glaring at him which in return Draco gave her an icy glare but, that didn't stop her from glaring at my friends including Teddy despite how he's only a kid and muttered a silence charm around the bathroom "Sorry about that I told them that I needed to go to the bathroom. Let me call you from the two-side mirror Mya," he quickly added.

"Alright,"

"Hermione Granger," Draco answered revealing Hermione which was under 10 seconds putting a silent charm around the bathroom "Mya are you telling me that we're surrounded by bloody vampires," he hissed at this.

"Yes Draco but, whatever you do… don't do anything rash… we can't give anything out just yet… and we're on our way right now," Hermione pointed out.

"I am calm,"

"Really?"

Draco grew quiet which Hermione continued to talk "That's what I thought and when you get Harry and the others alone you have to be extra cautious Draco,"

"How am I supposed to let them know without freaking out,"

"Draco are you a wizard or not?"

"Right, right sorry but, what about the others though?"

"Tell them through telepathy if you could… without letting Edward Cullen finding out he's the one who can read people's minds without anyone's consent," Hermione warned him.

Draco swore under his breath **_"BLOODY HELL I KNEW IT!?"_** he exclaimed and then took a deep breath "Don't worry Mya you can be sure that I'll be extra careful and please hurry,"

"We'll see you soon after I- "Hermione stopped and a retching sound was heard leaving Draco to wince where Blaise appeared out of nowhere who seemed out of breath.

"B where do you come from? Weren't you in the living room just then," Draco asked all confuse.

"I was but, I decided to meet up with Mya after she texted me," Blaise replied.

"I thought your phone was charging?"

"It's half charged that left me to text Mya and here I am,"

"Of course see you soon mate,"

"Later,"

Once I was done with the bathroom I was met up with my friends Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and his fiancée Ginny Weasley along with my little cousin Teddy Lupin. I took a deep breath to calm myself giving my friends an answer into our thoughts.

 _'Harry, Red, we're surrounded by bloody vampires,'_ I exclaimed inside our thoughts which left Ginny and the others to flinch as they widen their eyes in horror _'Oh and Blaise is with Mya so it shouldn't be long till they come to get us,'_ he quickly added.

 _'How did you-'Ginny_ stared at me for a moment until I cut her off inside my thoughts rambling.

 _'I can't believe I didn't see this sooner… the pale skin…their eyes aren't red… but, gold… that means they don't drink human blood they're more like vegetarian's drink animal blood. That's why Teddy's been fussing you know how werewolves and vampires been enemies for generation right?'_ he answered in her question.

 _'Oh Merlin,'_ Ginny groaned putting her head against Harry's chest as he furrowed his eyebrows patting her on the back.

 _'No wonder Teddy was fussy when we first arrived here…'_ Harry slowly drifted off staring at my little cousin who was smiling gleefully at Rosalie 'Maybe it takes him awhile to trust anyone?'

 _'Maybe but, we have be in our guard especially that Edward bloke?'_ I pointed out.

 _'What do you know Malfoy?'_

 _'We'll continue this later Potter when Mya arrives,'_ I answered with a glower look as he gave a slowly _'you better explain later'_ look and gave a stiff nod.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I was about to answer but, felt a tug on my pants to look down to see my god son Teddy reaching his arms for me to carry him so I picked him up onto my lap. Teddy titled his head cutely furrowing his eyebrows at something.

"What's wrong Teddy?"

"Is momma coming to get us now?"

"Yes pup she's on her way in 5 minutes,"

"Good. Did you tell her I wanted a puppy yet?"

I laughed patting him on the head "When you see her you can remind her that she owes you a puppy," he replied.

Teddy pouted "Okay,"

Within 5 minutes the bell rang Esme immediately went to the front with us following suit since we were on our way out and opened the front door revealing Hermione who seemed out of breath breathing heavily leaning her head against me with Blaise covered in hickeys not far behind well someone was busy from the past few minutes but, I decided to keep that to myself.

"Mione… are you alright…" I hesitated at this asking my best friend.

Hermione closed her eyes for a minute holding up her finger covering her mouth looking a bit green "Hold… hold that thought Harry…" as she put her whole arm inside her beaded purse and grabbed a bottle, drinking it on gulp leaving the Cullens to gape at her like a fish and sighed in relief "Sorry I was a bit thirsty," she half smiled.

"No worries I'm just glad we called you when you did," I replied.

"Oh no…" Hermione face turned a bit green turned to Esme covering her mouth "Where's-where's your bathroom?" she winced at this.

Rosalie immediately went to her side "It's upstairs come on I'll show you," she murmured at this.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at this "I'm Hermione by the way what's yours?" she asked as they walked upstairs passing Bella who scowled.

"I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale and that big guy over there is Emmett my fiancée who's watching Teddy in the family room I hope you don't mind," Rosalie smiled at her fiancée Emmett who grinned and gave a wave as she waved back.

"Nice to meet you and Ginny told me all about you I think we're going to great friends and no I don't mind at all. I'm glad he's making new friends," Hermione smiled at this. Once she was done with the bathroom she raced downstairs to meet up with us "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"We been ready the minute we arrive here," Draco sighed.

"Oh good then you can hold this for me," Hermione perked up grabbing something out of her purse as her arm reached in, and in and in again the Cullens gaped at the girl "Ah… here it is," she beamed revealing seven books in order.

"Mia… please don't tell me you brought your whole book collection," Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh this old thing," Hermione giggled "No it's not my book collection Draco I would have a mouth full when it comes with books you know that-"giving a wave off "You're now looking at the new book series of my new book. It's finally finished and I wanted you guys to read it first before it's the book release in a couple of weeks" she announced.

"Really," Ginny perked up "That's great. When did you finish it?" she asked.

"A few hours ago I was talking to my publisher Annie about this morning before…." Hermione paused looking down sadly as Ginny held her hand in comfort as she gave a smile "Well … as you can see it's all finish. I figured you want to read the whole thing in paper well not in paper per say more like I type the whole thing thanks to my laptop it's very handy by the way— "she gave a sigh "Well we should get going huh?" leaving Draco, Blaise, Ginny and I to nod at this as I was about to grab Teddy but, he was too busy playing with him "Hi you must be Mrs. Cullen or for most people Esme. My uncle Charlie told me about you. I'm Hermione, Ginny's friend I'm here to pick my friends along with my god son Teddy," she politely replied.

Esme smiled "It's not a problem do you want some Ginger Ale for that stomach ache it should settle your stomach dear," she answered.

"Oh yes please that would be great thank you Mrs. Cullen" Hermione answered.

"I'll go get it right now and please call me Esme I'll just grab the thing which should your stomach flu," Esme immediately answered rushing to the kitchen to grab Ginger Ale "Emmett dear, Teddy's god mother is here to pick him up," she answered.

"We'll be right there mom," Emmett answered grabbing Teddy making plan sounds "Come on kiddo let's fly to your godmother huh?"

"Yeahhh" Teddy squeal happily and once they reached to the front Emmett set him down running to Hermione "Momma!" he happily cried out jumping into her arms which left Hermione to light up.

"Teddy!" Hermione bends down catching up spinning him and held him close "Oh I am so sorry love," she murmured "I didn't mean to leave you baby boy oh and guys?" she grinned leaving us puzzled "Welcome to Forks, Washington," she giggled.

"Well it's about time you greeted us with your home town Mia?" Blaise gave a drawl tone.

"Well it's not my fault that someone didn't pick up the phone now did you now," Hermione gave a challenge look which Harry and Blaise gave a sheepishly smile.

"Thanks Mia," Ginny beamed smacked herself on the forehead "Oh forgive my manners these are our new friends that's Emmett Rosalie's fiancée and you already know Rose," she explained.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled

"Nice to finally meet the famous momma Minnie Teddy been talking nonstop about you," Emmett smiled "He really loves you know,"

"Yes that would be me and I love him bunches too," Hermione murmured holding her godson close.

"So you're his mother or godmother?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Both Harry and I are both his godparents, a mother figure for him really which I don't mind at all," Hermione smiled fondly at this "His parents are good friends of ours and his grandmother his only relative recently died a few weeks ago giving us papers to be his guardians which we don't mind co-parenting to the little guy so," she answered.

"Oh that's… so sad… I'm glad he has you two I can tell he loves you guys," Rosalie puts her hand over her heart "Ginny told me your got your tops from Greece? What part of Greece Emmett and I were planning on going there for the summer and I was just telling her I want one as well," she explained?

Hermione laughed "Yes we both love him very much and I'll be sure to tell my sister that. She's the one that insisted I go to this shop that was rarely my taste but, I'm starting to love it," she drifted off noticing that Bella was glaring at her which made her whole body flinch almost too tense "Isabella… I see you haven't changed a bit," she stiffly explained.

Bella stared at her for a long moment "Do I know you?" she sneered at her.

Hermione snorted "Well if you count that you used to make fun of me as a child then yes Isabella I'm your bloody cousin?!" she spats angrily giving her a hard stare as her eyes turned harden with a murderous expression "Or at this case older cousin….but, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize me since it has been years since we last saw each other…I see you haven't changed a bit…always that selfish brat that I remembered as children-" her voice venom with hate noticing the dumbfounded expressions from everyone then cleared her throat to calm down "Come on Gin, guys let's get out of here-"pausing at Esme with a smile "Thank you so much for helping my friends Mrs. Cullen I can take it from here thank you," she explained.

Ginny, Draco, Blaise and I were outside when Hermione stopped at the front door turning her shoulder **_"Oh and BTW ISABELLA…"_** she spats with venom and hate **_"Just because you're married that doesn't mean you have to treat my uncle Charlie with disrespect and rude by cutting him off out of your life with the way your acting like a piece of shit…acting like anyone would love you who are you trying to kid me or you and don't think I didn't see how you treated my friends and my godson Teddy-"_** she was now face to face with Isabella who took a step back from her murderous face **_"So I suggest you get your keep you bloody opinions to yourself ISABELLA. MARIE SWAN or is it Cullen either way I don't really bloody care acting like the queen of sheeba with the trouble that you caused from the past four years you're not the only person who knows people from high places and that's just a warning don't test me Isabella also… tell your no good for nothing husband-"_** facing Edward with wide eyes " ** _Edward to . FROM. MY BLOODY HEAD that includes my friends you inconsiderate poppy cock cockroach it's considerate very rude,"_** she spats stomping away in a huff, steadied Teddy into his pouch, grabbed Ginny's hand while she grabbed mine, Blaise and Draco followed not far behind as we disappeared through the woods with a silent 'pop' unfortunately Edward was still in shock gaping at the girl while the others stood there in silent and dumbfounded.

 **Edward's P.O.V.**

"What… what the hell was that," Emmett blurted out.

Rosalie snorted giving a sly smirk "I like her she got some spunk considering she's telling the truth," giving her sister in law Isabella a sneer and turned to her husband Emmett on the cheek "Well I'm off to hunt coming Em?" she announced.

Emmett gave a nod in appreciation "True… true… and coming right behind you angel," he grinned rushing after his wife leaving me to stand there like an idiot like I been slapped on the face.

Before I can answer Bella rudely snapped out of my thoughts.

"What the hell was that about Edward?!" Bella demanded angrily.

I gave a sneer "I could ask you the same thing Bella,"

Just before either of us can answer Carlisle arrived home looking a bit tired "I'm home," he announced "Where is everyone?"

"Hello dear," Esme kissed her husband on the lips "How was work? Rosalie and Em are out hunting while Alice and Jasper are at the mall should be back soon," she explained.

"Apparently those double shifts can be very tiring especially with surgery with patients and delivering babies the usual," Carlisle happily oblige with a kiss with his wife noticing that Bella stomped upstairs angrily with a raise eyebrow "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing dear, you know how Bella is," Esme fake a smile leaving me to glare at her.

"Ah of course if you need me I'll be in my office," Carlisle kissed his wife quickly and rushed inside his office while Esme went back to the kitchen.

I decided to go on a hunt to clear my head and scowled that my family isn't accepting Bella into our family. I mean I married to her she's the love of my life but, ever since she became a vampire she's more demanding and it's rather irritating to tell you the truth.

That was until I found myself in front of Bella's old house. Chief Swan was there talking to the brunette girl who came to pick up Ginny and her friends.

 _'Who is this girl? And how does she know Bella?'_ I thought to myself then a small flashback came through my mind that I remembered what Hermione said a few minutes ago.

Hermione snorted "Well if you count that you used to make fun of me as a child then yes Isabella I'm your bloody cousin?!" she spats angrily giving her a hard stare as her eyes turned harden with a murderous expression "Or at this case older cousin….but, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize me since it has been years since we last saw each other…I see you haven't changed a bit…always that selfish brat that I remembered as children-" her voice venom with hate noticing the dumbfounded expressions from everyone then cleared her throat to calm down "Come on Gin, guys let's get out of here-"pausing at Esme with a smile "Thank you so much for helping my friends Mrs. Cullen I can take it from here thank you," she explained leaving us quite dumbfounded.

 _'So … she's Bella's older cousin… why wasn't I informed by this before…'_ I thought to myself at this _'And I can't help but, admit but, what she was … somewhat true… after all Bella changed after she became a vampire… didn't want anything to do with her father… or her family… not even the mutts not that I care but, still…and what did she mean she knows what Bella been up too…'_

 **[back in LaPush reservation] …**

Leah and Rachel were waiting for their childhood best friend Aries Granger (a.k.a. Ariel) known as Red because her favorite color is cherry red and happens to have cherry red strips on her hair because of it. She looks exactly like Hermione but, the difference is that her hair isn't curly it's straight with big curls; she was currently in the other side of the mall shopping about to meet her friends.

"Well where is she?" Leah asked scanning around the mall.

"She'll be here she'll be here," Rachel assured her best friend.

The other side of the mall Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper were just finishing their shopping at least for the couple anyway until she suddenly tensed up curiously got the best of her. Alice Cullen peeked behind the wall seeing two girls talking to one another. She recognized two of them. Rachel Black and Leah Clearwater; Leah Clearwater just happens to be one of the pack a wolf while Rachel Black is Jacob's older sister at least that's what Bella told her before she was turned into a vampire and cut them off out of her life.

That was until they noticed a new girl who they never seen before humming to herself coming out of the Forever 21 with a small beaded purse.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"Jazz look," Alice whispered pointing at the table as he immediately grew tense "What are they doing here?"

"They must've want to go shopping it's a public mall they can go anywhere," Alice murmured curiously got the best of her "Jazz… do you see that girl?"

"Hmm what girl?"

"That girl… with the brunette hair with cherry red highlights I never seen her before…" Alice murmured under her breath.

Jasper followed who his wife Alice was staring at the girl; he saw the brunette girl with cherry red highlights on her hair humming to herself until she started looking around at the food court with a smile on her face; she had a halter top with red jeans and converse that are red with a beaded small purse. What neither Alice and Jasper knew is that her shopping bag was inside her beaded small purse thanks to her little sister Hermione. Neither of them noticed that she had a smile on her face seeing two people at the café.

Alice and Jasper followed the mysterious girl watching as they saw her heading towards Rachel Black and Leah Clearwater from the LaPush residence not realized that Ariel knew that the Cullens were following her reading a book as she moved a few times heading to her direction.

"I can't feel her emotions either…" Jasper murmured at this which made Alice worried "Whenever I try to go further… I ended up in a brick wall…which is very hard to … control… form here…"

"Are you serious?" Alice panicked in whisper tones.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows trying to get a read of her emotions but, couldn't feeling very irritated by this "Actually… yes… whenever I try to get a read on her emotions… I always end up in this brick wall… blocking my powers to read her," he murmured.

"How is that possible…" Alice murmured in panic through her voice.

Ariel could practically hear them from the side of the building.

 _'Can they be so obvious,_ ' Ariel thought to herself and snorted to herself she decided to sit down to rest before she met her friends; she was only a distance away from where Alice and Jasper if she was right that would mean that it was her estrange cousin Isabella known as Bella would be somewhere in Forks right now… Ariel and her family call her Isabella as they stated told the girl straight out not to call her Bella due to bad memories especially their little sister Hermione during the war of course their cousin doesn't know this but, they do ignore her tantrums when they call her Isabella though not that they would care though. They're going to continue to call her Isabella till further notice.

Ariel was wearing her reading glasses but, not a lot of people know is that it's the latest invention from her little sister apparently she can hear things from a long distance and keep it a low profile. They're not the only magical beings around these parts and being the Cullens for instance was very annoying. She knew who the Cullens were which she had no wish to desire to be close with them since that's her estrange cousin Isabella's in-laws and scoffed when she heard what happen from uncle Charlie.

She couldn't believe of all people her estrange cousin would marry a bloody vampire and cut off her father Charlie her uncle. Ariel scowled and knew she'd have to deal with that later making it seem she didn't notice but, she did. She's not known as one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts in her year for nothing then her little sister Hermione followed suit in their school but, right now she's pretending she didn't know.

Ariel didn't want the Cullens to know about her secret as a witch and wasn't planning on telling anyone unless it was really necessary. Only her family with the reception of her uncle Charlie knew about her family being wizards and witches. Her uncle Charlie is the only family member who knew and liked to keep it that way.

"Alice do you think she's new in town…" Jasper asked in low tones.

"I—I don't know… she could be living anywhere Jazzy?" Alice murmured "Why do you ask?" turning to her husband.

"Well… I was going to ask you when we got home if you had any visions or see any new comers coming Forks of all places especially since we never seen her before?" Jasper murmured.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows at this "Actually no I didn't receive any visions today…usually my visions are about Bella but, since she's became like us… it's hard not to see my other visions… and-now that I think about it… I haven't seen any sights the Volturi or with Victoria… do you think it means something? Something bad?" she panics in low tones.

"I don't know love … I don't know… come on we should get home now," Jasper replied using his serious voice grabbing his wife's hand rushing home. Once Alice and Jasper left, neither of them noticed that Ariel snorted pretending to read her book rolling her eyes.

 _'Noisy little leeches,'_ Ariel snorted into her thoughts, closing her book scanning around the cafeteria for her best friends at the food court until she saw two familiar girls by the café.

"Leah, Rae," Ariel whispered.

Leah turned to the source due she's a werewolf well shapeshifter actually as she was squinting her eyes then bugged out in shock recognizing her childhood best friend "Red…" she whispered.

Ariel stared at her in disbelief ran to her best friend **_"LEELEE!"_** she exclaimed rushing to her best friends **_"RAE! OVER HERE?!"_** she waved her arms trying to gain the girls attention.

Unfortunately, Rachel heard this turning to the source widen her eyes in surprise seeing her best friend waving her arms to gain both their attention

"Red…" Rachel whispered then bugged out in shock **_"OMG! LEE IT'S HER?! COME ON!?"_** dragging Leah **_"OMG!? OMG?! OMG! OMG! OMG !OMG YOU'R ACTUALLY HERE?! AHHHHHHH"_** she jumped into Ariel which cause the girls to fall down ignoring the odd looks from the people in the mall while others chuckled; Leah was not far behind as they both did a pile on their best friend then got up hugging and jumping up and down excitedly; again they were ignoring a lot of odd looks from everyone as they shrugged continuing their day.

 **"OMG WE MISS YOU RED!"** Leah and Rachel cried out hugging their best friend Ariel along with Leah who smiled widely at this as they both spins Ariel around causing her to laugh.

"I miss you guys too," Ariel chuckled at this as they immediately went to sit down setting her purse on the table which left both the girls puzzled.

"I thought you were going shopping?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I did," Ariel nodded at this when a waiter asked if she wanted a drink which she gave a smile "Yes, can I have Alfredo Fettuccini pasta and can you add a strawberry shortcake with raspberry ice tea with that please thank you," she politely replied leaving the waiter to nod at this.

Once the waiter was gone they were by themselves chatting away and caught up with everything.

"Is that all you brought Red?" Leah asked sipping her drink.

"Everything is in this purse Lee," Ariel beamed at this leaving them curious.

"In that small little thing? How?" Leah tilted her head puzzled.

Ariel giggled "You can thank Mya for that do you want me to carry that inside my bag?" she offered noticing her two best friends had a bunch of bags.

"That's okay I don't mind carrying them," Rachel waved it off.

"Nonsense I don't mind at all check this out," Ariel muttered a spell after she put their shopping bags inside her purse leaving her two best friends to gape at the girl.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked.

"I'll tell you later," Ariel winked after receiving her pasta with her raspberry tea and her dessert that was coming up.

"I can't believe you're here Red we missed you," Leah cried out hugging her childhood best friend.

"Awe I miss you guys too," Ariel chuckled.

"Do you think you can put my bags inside your bag Red?" Leah asked.

"Not a problem," Ariel giggled as she muttered a spell as Leah's shopping bags immediately went inside her beaded bag with a silent _'pop'_

"When did you get here at the mall?" Rachel asked once they ordered their smoothies from the waiter.

"About an hour ago I figured I can buy new clothes since I didn't have time to do so when I was in living in England," Ariel explained.

Leah and Rachel waved it off "No biggie we didn't wait very long before you showed up," Rachel answered.

Ariel nodded at this "Oh good," she paused for a moment setting down her purse which was cherry red with a bright 'A' with red glitter on it "So how is everyone. You have to tell me everything?" she gushed at her two childhood friends.

Rachel and Leah looked at each other hesitated "Well…why don't we head back to my place before Sammy and the others show up?" Rachel offered.

Ariel blinked her eyes owlish titling her head curiously "Sam… as in Sam Uley… the one who used to make fun of me … as a child… and happens to be Leah's older cousin?" her face scowled "Why would he and the others show up at your house for?" she asked.

Leah sighed "Well you know Jake and his friends hang out with him now they're practically family to one another through our dad's and we figured it would be better if we talk there instead in the middle of the mall you know," she shrugged her shoulders innocently "And you know how Forks is being noisy snoops they are," she quickly added

Ariel made an _'O'_ knowing what she meant by noisy people "Sure okay I'm already done with shopping anyway," she shrugged.

Leah and Rachel beamed at this.

"Great and since you're here we can always have a girl's day with the girls," Rachel offered.

"I would love that," Ariel beamed "Hey do you think Mya and her friends can come too Luna, Pansy and Ginny they're really nice and I'm sure the boys can find something to do with the boys," she offered.

"That would be great I'm sure my boyfriend Paul and the boys will be happy to show them around," Rachel beamed at this.

"Paul? As in Paul Lahote the playboy Paul Lahote since when are you two together?" Ariel teased her causing Rachel to blush while Leah snickered at this.

"It's a long story," Rachel laughed.

"Well considering LaPush residence of the Black's house 2 hours from here we got all the time in the world," Ariel grinned causing Rachel to groan while Leah laughed at this "And we can use my car?" she wiggled her car keys which left the girls to giggle.

"Wait a minute what about my car?" Rachel asked.

Ariel pondered for a moment "Where did you park?"

Rachel scanned around pointing at her car "Over there," she says.

Ariel took her wand "Keep a look out Rae," she says.

Rachel looked confuse "Okay," she says.

Ariel mumbled a spell and Rachel's car was a children size car in the palm of her hand showing her friends leaving the girls to blankly stare at her "What did you do to my car?" Rachel cried out in protest.

"Relax Rae and don't think we're changing the subject missy we'll have our talk about you dating playboy Paul Lahote," Ariel winked causing Rachel to blush and giggled hugging her best friend.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Aries Joelle Taylor Granger," Rachel scolded her playfully.

"Back at you Rachel Selene Black," Ariel blew kisses to her best friend causing the girls to laugh out loud "Besides you'll thank me later come on let's use my car," she offered.

"Oh alright," Rachel sighed dramatically "But, you're going to tell me what you did to my car Red," she warned her friend.

"Oh relax I just shrunk your car and it will be back to normal size before Sam and the boys find out okay," Ariel replied.

Rachel pouted "Okay," she says.

Leah and Rachel went inside Ariel's car, apparently Leah called 'shot gun' to sit in the front so Rachel was sitting in the back pouting, scanning the radio songs when a classic song of Madonna **_'Material Girl'_** came on.

"This is my jam," Ariel smirked turning up the volume.

 **"Material Girl" by Madonna**

 **Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me**

 **I think they're O.K.**

 **If they don't give me proper credit**

 **I just walk away**

 **They can beg and they can plead**

 **But they can't see the light, that's right**

 **'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash**

 **Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Living in a material world**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **You know that we are living in a material world**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **Some boys romance, some boys slow dance**

 **That's all right with me**

 **If they can't raise my interest, then I**

 **Have to let them be**

 **Some boys try and some boys lie but**

 **I don't let them play (no way)**

 **Only boys that save their pennies**

 **Make my rainy day, 'cause they are**

 **[Chorus x2]**

 **Living in a material world (material)**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **You know that we are living in a material world**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **You know that we are living in a material world**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **Living in a material world**

 **[repeat]**

 **Boys may come and boys may go**

 **And that's all right you see**

 **Experience has made me rich**

 **And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's**

 **[Chorus x2]**

 **A material, a material, a material, a material world**

 **Living in a material world (material)**

 **Living in a material world**

 **[repeat and fade]**

By the time the song was done we were already in Rachel's childhood home, Ariel parked at the side of the house.

"Wow it looks the same," Ariel murmured.

"Not everything Red, you should see how Jake looks like now," Rachel laughed at this.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"Oh you'll see… " Leah chuckled little leaving Ariel to tilt her head.

"Leah what are you up too?"

"Up too? What makes you think I'm up to something?" Leah grinned showing her smile as if it was evil.

Ariel looked wary at this "Leah … what is it?"

"Oh nothing… just wait till you see them,"

"Them? Who them?"

"Sam… Jake… Seth… along with some of their friends… Paul Lahote happens to be one of them?"

"Guys…."

"No seriously some of them are single well except Jared, Paul since he's dating Rae here-" Leah giving her a pointed look "Then there's Quil… pretty much it," she answered.

"I thought you said that Sam will usually be with them not that I care but, still… I don't want to see him after what happen last time," Ariel looked away with a distant look.

"Red… I'm not going to lie but, Sam changed a lot… since the last time you been here…" Leah murmured.

"Not that I care but, why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something here?"

Leah lips twitched "Oh just trust me honey you'll see what I mean?"

Ariel stared at her suspiciously "You're so lucky I love you Leahbee," she smirked.

"Love you too babes," Leah gave a blow kiss causing the girls to giggle.

"Even little Seth too?" Ariel gave a little tease smile.

Leah laughed "Of course although he's still a punk but, I do love the kid," she gave a shrug.

"Well obviously he's your little brother Leah," Rae pointed out "Just like I love my little brother Jake,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whoooooo I'm on a roll today! Well kind of but, five chapters already within 2 days and I'm all pumped up. Well that's not true but, considering today is my day off. I figured why the hell not update this story since it's been a long while since I did that but, I'm getting there. There's a few changes but, I really hope you guys enjoy the story. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Just a Quick Glance and Bam!**

"True… true…" Leah nodded in agreement.

"So how different are we talking about here?" Ariel asked.

"Like I said before… they're both different in their own way that includes my idiotic cousin Sam," Leah snorts.

"Well… alright then…" Ariel shrugged knowing how Jake and Seth along with the rest of the pack are shapeshifters but, didn't want to believe it until she actually met them later that same afternoon.

"Dad I'm home?" Rachel called out; no answer "Dad must've be with uncle Charlie still," she paused for a moment letting her friends inside "Come on in guy," she answered.

Ariel smiled sitting down on the couch through the living room "Wow-"scanning around the room "This place hasn't changed a bit," she laughed looking at the photos through their childhood and there's even a family picture of Rebecca, Rachel, Jake with both of their parents.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but, this place-"Rachel gave a small smile "My dad tends to keep it the same," she whispered.

"Yeah I guess he does… your mom would've been so proud of Rae," Ariel whispered.

Rachel blinked her tears feeling a little emotional "Thanks Red…" her voice was hoarse.

Leah waved herself trying not to cry "Guys if you cry I'ma end up in tears too," she whispered.

"Awe guys…" Ariel teared up opening her arms causing Rachel and Leah rushed to her best friend "Water works tends to do that," her voice was hoarse.

Rachel wiped her tears quickly "So…" as she rapidly changed the subject "What do you guys want to do? We have the whole afternoon to ourselves," she announced.

"Hmm…" Ariel pondered for a moment then a small grin widens started to show on her face "Let's have some fun?" she grinned.

"I like the way you think Red," Rachel announced "Let's do it we haven't had a reunion between the three of us in a loooooong ass time,"

"Wait can we change first I feel like this isn't the right outfit for this song?" Leah asked.

"True… true…" Ariel murmured at this grinning madly "And not a problem," she says waving her wand and her friends with brand new outfits from their favorite colors; Rachel had a hot pink halter top with some dark blue shorts, Adidas with pink and white strips on the side with her hair in a high pony tail, Leah had a baby blue halter top with some dark shorts except dark gray, baby blue and white strips Adidas shoes as her hair in a high pony tail with some curls in the end then there's Ariel her halter top was cherry red with black shorts, Adidas with red and white strips as their make had a cat like natural look.

"So… "Ariel speaking up the silence "What do you chickas think?" she smirked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

"I LOVE IT?!" Leah and Rachel answered together causing the girls to laugh.

"Get in positions girls," Ariel instructed "Rae set the music, Lee stand back I'ma have this room bigger than the house," murmured under her breath with a spell that extended the living room bigger.

"Nice," Leah laughed at this "This is much better than before and we didn't have to move the furniture,"

"You should know I'm always ahead of anything girlie," Ariel smirked until her cell phone went off which was Hermione's ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Big sister!"

"Hey Mia what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're coming back home or are you still with the girls,"

"Still with the girls at uncle Billy's house we're just catching up,"

"Oh…" Hermione grew disappointment which Ariel noticed "Mya what's wrong?"

Hermione quickly explained what happen back at the Cullens house and by the time Hermione was finish it left Ariel eyes grew harden with a murderous expression on her face "SHE DID WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but, don't worry big sister I told her off," 

Ariel laughed "Of course you did so where are you now?"

"Well Ginny, Luna and I are in my bedroom being bored since Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred and George are out at Hemlock Lane finding a place for Fred and George to extend the store which they needed the boys help of course I wanted to help but, I wanted a break from the wizarding world and don't worry they're in disguise thanks to my help,"

"Look at you thinking of everything cookie,"

"Yeah so do you think my friends and I can catch up with you guys I miss Leah and Rae, oh and we're bringing Teddy as well I hope you don't mind"

"Of course the more the merrier," Leah happily squealed.

"You heard her right?"

"Who was that?"

"Leah she can hear you from the kitchen don't know how but, she can,"

Hermione laughed "Uh interesting so you don't mind if we join you guys big sister?"

"Of course not you know I'm happy if you come hang out with us kiddo you know that," 

"Just making sure we'll be there in 10 minutes oh and we're bringing the car just so there won't be any suspicious ya know,"

"Way ahead of kiddo see you in a bit,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye,"

"Change of plans girls my sister Hermione is coming over with her two friends Ginny and Luna they're also bringing little Teddy you're going to love him guys,"

"Teddy?"

"Mhmm he's Hermione's and Harry's god son long story short. His parents are good friends with Hermione and our friends so… "

"You sure your alright Ariel?"

"Yeah … I'm fine…" Ariel rubbing her arms feeling sort of cold "Just… a lot of bad memories back in England is all…" she murmured.

"You know you can talk to us Red," Rachel softly replied.

"I know and I appreciate that," Ariel gave a grateful smile and rapidly change the subject "So let's get ready before Mia and her friends come over huh?"

"Sure," Leah and Rachel answered while Ariel waved her wand revealing snacks as they're thinking of having a girl's day at Rae's house they're going to be switching houses every two weeks at least for them anyway.

"Big sister?!" Hermione called over from the background leaving Ariel, Rachel and Leah to perk up "Where are you!"

"Over here Mya," Ariel waved her over to see a young girl similar to Ariel except no highlights on her hair.

"Hey— "Hermione perked up rushing to her older sister's side holding Teddy into her arms with Ginny and Luna not far behind "Are you sure we're not ruining your fun big sister?" she asked.

"Will you relax they love you— "Ariel assured her sister turning to Rae and Leah "Hey guys you remember my little sister Mia right?"

"Mia!" Rachel and Leah exclaimed happily hugging the girl which she gave a startled jump causing her to laugh.

"Nice to see you guys too" Hermione giggled as they both twirled her around "Rae, Leah these are my friends-that's Ginny, Luna that's little Teddy my god son. Harry and I are his godparents,"

"Awe he's so adorable— "Rachel soften her eyes kneeling to Teddy's height "Hi little guy I'm Rae?" she gently offered her hand.

"Hi," Teddy shyly hides behind Hermione who soften her eyes.

"He's a little shy but, he'll get use to you guys I'm sure," Hermione assured them causing the girls to nod at this "So what were you guys doing?

"Dancing want to join? Think you can keep up? It has been awhile since we had a dance team like this" Ariel smirked giving her a challenge look taking off her jacket showing her halter top.

Hermione scoffed "Of course— "passing Teddy to Ginny, Luna and Pansy who seemed amuse at this taking off her jacket showing a purple halter top that says _'Princess'_ "Let's rock this joint,"

"After you little Mya," Ariel smirked "Ready girls,"

"Always,"

 **"You Got It (The Right Stuff)" by New Kids on the Block**

 **The right stuff**

 **The right stuff**

 **First time was a great time**

 **Second time was a blast**

 **Third time I fell in love**

 **Now I hope it lasts**

 **I can see it in your walk**

 **Tell 'em when you talk**

 **See it in everything you do**

 **Even in your thoughts**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **Love the way you turn me on**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **You're the reason why I sing this song**

 **All that I needed was you**

 **Oh girl, you're so right**

 **Said all that I wanted was you**

 **You made all my dreams come true**

 _(a/n: if you guys saw the Fuller House when DJ Fuller was dancing this song with Stephanie and Kimmy during the concert just imagine it was Hermione, Ariel her sister, Rachael and Leah dancing to the beat as they're huge fans of The New Kids of the Block)_

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Your first kiss was a sweet kiss**

 **Second kiss had a twist**

 **Third and your fourth kiss**

 **I don't want to miss**

 **I can see it in your walk**

 **Tell 'em when you talk**

 **See it in everything you do**

 **Even in your thoughts**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **Love the way you turn me on**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **You're the reason why I sing this song**

 **All that I needed was you**

 **Oh girl, you're so right**

 **Said all that I wanted was you**

 **You made all... every one of my dreams come true**

 **[Chorus-repeat]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **girl, yeah baby, yeah**

 **You know you got the right stuff**

 **And girl, yeah, baby**

 **You know, you know you got it, girl**

 **In my life, you're so right**

 **You made all... you know what you did**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **Love the way you turn me on**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **You're the reason why I sing this song**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff ...**

 **[Repeat chorus and fade]**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

"Wow Mione that was really good since when can you dance?" I exclaimed at this causing Hermione to giggle putting her hair up.

"I've been in a dance team since I was child till I was 11 years old. I sort of grew out of it but, dancing to that song again made me want to make up a dance team," Hermione beamed at this.

"Really that would be awesome," Ginny happily exclaimed looking at Teddy "Don't you think we'd be good Teddy?"

"Yeah! Momma was awesome," Teddy squealed happily jumped into Hermione's arms.

Hermione beamed "Thank you baby, do you want to dance to that song again guys?" she asked.

"Sure but, we don't know how to dance to that though?" Luna asked all confuse.

"It's not hard you just swing your hips back and forth like this," Hermione showing the girls which they followed step to step "It's kind of have a mix of country but, we can mix the dance moves if you want,"

"I think that might be good," Ginny agreed.

 **[Back at Charlie Swan's Residence] …**

"So did you guys find a good to extend your store boys?" Charlie asked.

"We did you're now looking at the new Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes in Hemlock Lane near the Gringotts Bank down the street," Fred announced happily.

"Really that's great Fred," Charlie beamed "So when do you guys open?"

"It's going to take a while because we have to transfer a few things but, I don't think it would take long since we're getting some orders online thanks to Hermione's suggestion it was brilliant," George beamed at this.

Charlie grinned happily patted on the boys back "I'm proud of you boys. If you need any help don't hesitate to let me know I'll be happy to help," he replied.

"We will thank you Charlie for everything," Blaise sincerely meant that despite how he just met Hermione's uncle today, having Isabella a daughter he can't even see how she became the way she is while this man in front of him has no mean body in him. Life can so mysterious sometimes.

"Good, good," Charlie sipped his tea cleared his throat "So what do you boys usually do when you were attending in Hogwarts? Did it at least change at least?"

"Y-y-you went to Hogwarts?" Draco gaped at the man.

Charlie laughed out loud "1971-1779 alumni and proud Ravenclaw," he grinned.

"No way!" Harry and the boys gape at the man exclaimed in shock.

"Yes sir how do you think my family was familiar with magic now I don't mean to brag or anything but, Hermione's great, great, great, great, great grandfather was a squib and he was a terrible poet. I guess his magic passed down to his future children, children to grandchildren, nephews and nieces including Hermione's family you can say magic is very common in my side of the family well Hermione's mother side of the family anyway," he explained.

"Bloody hell you mean that terrible poet back in the 1950's or something?" Blaise counted in his head trying to remember.

"Somewhat I think but, I can tell you I made some good friends and met the love of my life that day…" Charlie drifted off sadly.

"You did… who?" Harry asked curiously "You mean it wasn't… Isabella's mother… Renee… Hermione's aunt?"

"No… she wasn't the love of my life I mean in a time she was… but, she helped me heal from my first love… her name was Aaliyah… smart girl… witting too … did you also know … that she was best friends with a young lady I think you know you're her personally as a child Harry… your mother…Lily. Lily Evans," Charlie soften his eyes.

Harry gaped at him "Y-you knew my mum," he perked up.

Charlie nodded at this "Oh yes, she was very brilliant, Hermione reminds me so much of her especially her sarcastic comments. I probably knew all your parents especially Neville's parents. They were good people," he sadly replied.

"Y-y-y-you knew my parents," Fred, George, Blaise and Draco gaped at the man.

Charlie gave a 'hum' "I remember Arthur Weasley quite well he was honorable loves his family very much… as for Molly… ermm… I'm not exactly close with her if you catch my drift… along with your parents Draco your father… and I we… weren't exactly friends... but, more like acquaintances if that makes sense-"he was clearly uncomfortable at this part "But, in some ways we were kind of friends. We had some things in common like playing Quiddich that was one of my main things that we have in common. What about you boys? What do you usually do in Hogwarts besides playing Quiddich any other spots?" he asked.

"Surprisley no there's no other spots then Quiddich sir," Harry mumbled under his breath "I mean my friend Dean he's a big football fan so whenever he invites Mione and I we go support the team," he explained.

"No sir stuff Harry you can call me Charlie," Charlie softly patted him on the head "And I never got to thank you for protecting my niece she's the only family I have left besides her siblings. It's been lonely without my nieces and nephews with them having their family and all but, since my daughter is married she barley visits…" he drifted off with a distant sad look on his face.

"We—uh-"Draco cleared his throat "We kind of met her though sir- I mean Charlie. She's not exactly… pleasant with us," he huffed.

Charlie scowled "I apologize for my daughter's lack of behavior towards you. She doesn't even know that her cousins are magical being wizards and witches. I kept that to myself since I knew my side of the family has magic from our great, great, great, great, great, grandfather. He was a squib I believe and it must've skipped a generation to Hermione and her siblings," he sincerely explained.

"Really and don't worry about it Charlie I'm not a big of fan of her anyway?" Blaise asked "I wasn't aware that Hermione was related to the poet especially your side?"

"Not a lot of people do," Charlie shrugged "Anyway I know there's not much around here so why don't you boys join Mia and the girls they should be by Billy's house I'll actually on my way there actually I can drop you off on the way if you want since you boys aren't familiar to the town yet?"

"Sure we would love that thank you Charlie," Draco sincerely replied actually curious on Hermione's home town.

Under 10 minutes Charlie and the boys arrived to see Ariel, Leah, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna with little Teddy dancing on a classic muggle song from a band called New Kids on the Block _'You Got It (The Right Stuff)'_ dancing to the beat having fun causing the girls to laugh.

"Why don't you head over there it seems that the girls are having fun over there?" Charlie offered.

"Alright and Charlie thanks for the ride. It was nice meeting you sir," Harry politely replied.

"Of course, of course and it was nice meeting you guys too, have fun," Charlie chuckled waving at the boys causing them to chuckle as he went to park his car at Billy Black's house.

"Hey Mione can we play that song again it was really fun to do," Ginny asked in the background.

"Sure Gin," Hermione beamed as she scrolls the song and pressed play "Get in positions; Teddy you're in the middle between all of us okay love,"

"Yeah!" Teddy happily glee

"Ready girls,"

"Ready,"

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"What are they doing?" Fred asked curiously at this.

"It would seem that they're dancing? It has a good beat," Blaise bopped his head watching his girlfriend smiling.

"Look at Luna she's a goddess," George announced.

"That she is and she's actually having fun," Blaise smirked at their girlfriend.

"Look at Mione," Harry smirked "Even Gin is getting into it,"

"Who knew Mya can dance like that," Draco smirked "She keeps surprising us doesn't she Harry?"

"Yeah she sure does and I think she's starting to feel better after what happen this morning…" Harry grumbled.

"Good riddance she's better off without him Harry and you know it," Draco pointed out.

"True, true," Harry nodded in agreement "Hey Mione what are you guys doing?" he called after her when they passed the song.

"HARRY!" Ginny jumped into her fiancée which startled the couple to a loud thump to the ground causing everyone to snicker in amusement "Isn't this song fun! We should have this in our wedding," she exclaimed.

"Whatever you want love," Harry chuckled.

"Yes," Ginny happily getting off her fiancée "Come dance with us please," she gave a puppy dog look causing them to groan but, agreed anyway after Hermione showed them the moves.

 **"You Got It (The Right Stuff)" by New Kids on the Block**

 **The right stuff**

 **The right stuff**

 **First time was a great time**

 **Second time was a blast**

 **Third time I fell in love**

 **Now I hope it lasts**

 **I can see it in your walk**

 **Tell 'em when you talk**

 **See it in everything you do**

 **Even in your thoughts**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **Love the way you turn me on**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **You're the reason why I sing this song**

 **All that I needed was you**

 **Oh girl, you're so right**

 **Said all that I wanted was you**

 **You made all my dreams come true**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Your first kiss was a sweet kiss**

 **Second kiss had a twist**

 **Third and your fourth kiss**

 **I don't want to miss**

 **I can see it in your walk**

 **Tell 'em when you talk**

 **See it in everything you do**

 **Even in your thoughts**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **Love the way you turn me on**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **You're the reason why I sing this song**

 **All that I needed was you**

 **Oh girl, you're so right**

 **Said all that I wanted was you**

 **You made all... every one of my dreams come true**

 **[Chorus-repeat]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **girl, yeah baby, yeah**

 **You know you got the right stuff**

 **And girl, yeah, baby**

 **You know, you know you got it, girl**

 **In my life, you're so right**

 **You made all... you know what you did**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **Love the way you turn me on**

 **You got the right stuff, baby**

 **You're the reason why I sing this song**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **The right stuff ...**

 **[Repeat chorus and fade]**

"Wow that actually was fun," Blaise chuckled.

"Another song?" Hermione offered.

"Oh yeah but, let's try a different song though?" Draco replied.

"Like what?" Luna asked.

Draco shrugged "I don't know all the muggle classics you know that," he muttered under his breath.

"True, true but, this band and the song is so good Drake it's better back home of the Wicked Sisters," Hermione proclaimed.

"I have to agree with you there mate," Fred smirked.

"So what now?" Blaise asked.

"Let's get some lunch I'm starving," Hermione sighed tiredly "That was some work out Red,"

"Tell me about it and I haven't eaten that much except pasta," Ariel sighed "I'm trying to work on my figure,"

"Big sister you don't need to work out since we're the same size," Hermione protested at this.

"True, true," Ariel muttered in agreement "What do you lot what to do? I'm a bit bored?"

"Well actually I'm going to show my friends around town and we can meet up at our place later?" Hermione offered.

"Wait-"Leah stopped mid-sentence as she froze seeing Fred who apparently froze too giving a shy smile "Hi," she shyly replied

Fred grinned "Well hello there beautiful," grabbing her hand kissing it lightly "Where have you been all my life,"

Leah giggled "Mostly here in LaPush,"

Fred grinned turning to Mia "Hey Mia,"

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to love it here especially if there's cute girls like her," Fred grinned.

George snorted "Only because your flirting with her Gred,"

Fred grinned "And I wouldn't have it anyway,"

Leah giggled "I'm Leah," offered her hand.

"Hello Leah," Fred grinned "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley I'm the handsome twin,"

George hit himself on the hand while Luna, Ginny and Hermione giggled while Rachel looked amuse while Ariel she had this odd look on her face then widen her eyes realizing something but, kept it to herself. Ariel gave a soft smile her best friend deserves to be happy and Fred's a great guy.

"Gred I don't want to ruin the moment but, Mia wants to show us around town come on," George offered a hand.

"I'll stay here… I want to get to know this place a lot better if that's alright," Fred answered with a smile.

George was about to protest but, Luna and Blaise dragged him "He'll be fine George," she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek "Besides she's good for him and verse versa they belong together just like us," she answered.

George gave a nod "Your right love," giving a kiss on Luna's forehead "We'll leave you hang out with Leah okay Gred,"

"Sure Feorge sure see you at home," Fred waved his brother off who hasn't stopped staring at Leah who kept giggling which was very unlike her well unless she was with her friends but, still.

"Freddie," Hermione called after him which Fred turned to his sister but, blood with a puzzle look throwing a pair of keys which he caught with first catch "Have fun and that's the keys to the house I made copies in case you come home late," she winked causing them to blush really red giving a little wave as she went to catch up to her friends.

"Well what are we supposed to do now since Leah is currently busy with Freddie over there?" Ariel asked putting her thumb at Leah who's very smitten with Fred who has extra smitten in return. She never seen her best friend Fred smitten over a girl this bad before she felt that Fred is going to love this place a lot because of Leah but, would he really stay here to be with Leah… that's one of the things that she had a fear about…besides his family they can always write and keep in contact but, what about George?

Ariel shakes her head that she shouldn't be thinking negative over this, not that she's happy for her best friend because she is but, she felt slightly jealous because… her fiancée… Alex… she looked down on her engagement ring that she had around her necklace … he died during a mission she hasn't gotten over it…

"Let's leave them alone and Leah can catch up with us later," Rachel offered "Besides we got a lot to catch up to do don't you think?"

Ariel gave a smile "Yeah, yeah we do," she answered as they headed inside to catch up in Rachel's room.

Once Ariel and Rachel were chatting about what they have been up too neither of them noticed that Leah and Fred separated to hang out with their friends later. Fred didn't know where Hermione or the others would be so Leah offered to show him since the town wasn't far from LaPush reservation and together they walked to meet up with Hermione and the others.

It didn't take very long till Leah have a goofy look on her face as she couldn't stop giggled. She covered her mouth, she sounded like a girly girl which is unlike her but, she couldn't help it and gave a sigh and kicked her foot against the dirt.

Leah felt conflicted but, at the same time her heart was bursting in happiness and giddy. She ran back to Rachel's house where her two best friends were waiting for them to demand to tell them everything and squealed when Fred asked Leah on a date the day after tomorrow which left the girls to scream happily for Leah.

"Oh my gosh Leahbee, I'm so happy for you Freddie is such an amazing guy and not only that but, he's one my best friends. I know he's going to take care of you," Ariel sincerely meant every word of it.

Leah gave a shy smile "You really think so Red?"

"Of course I don't think I ever seen him that smitten before especially on a girl in America no less," Ariel teased.

Leah flushed "Do you really think he really likes me Ariel?" she whispered.

"Of course he does why wouldn't he?"

Leah gave a shrug "He could have a girlfriend back in England,"

Ariel snorted "No he's defiantly single your probably confusing Freddie with George who's taken by both Luna and Blaise. They're in a threesome relationship it's very common in the wizarding world you know," she answered munching on chips.

"Really? How common?"

"There's a lot of witches and wizards who are in more than one relationship depends on the person and the family… I suppose…why do you ask?"

"Just curious,"

"Well since we have enough of a break want to dance again except on a fast pace this time?"

Ariel grinned "I know the perfect song" scrolling her music list in her IPod and played a song _'1, 2, Step' by Ciara feat Missy Elliot._

 ** _"1, 2 Step"_**

 ** _(feat. Missy Elliott)_**

 ** _[Intro]_**

 ** _Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)_**

 ** _This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,_**

 ** _Missy (Missy),_**

 ** _The princess is here,_**

 ** _(She's here) Ciara, This beat is_**

 ** _[Verse 1]_**

 ** _Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,_**

 ** _Work my body so melodic,_**

 ** _This beat flows right through my chest,_**

 ** _Everybody ma and pappi came to party,_**

 ** _Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,_**

 ** _Let me see you 1,2 step_**

 ** _[Hook]_**

 ** _Rock it, don't stop it,_**

 ** _Everybody get on the floor,_**

 ** _Wake the party up,_**

 ** _We about to get it on,_**

 ** _(Let me see ya'll)_**

 ** _1,2 step,_**

 ** _(I love it when ya'll)_**

 ** _1,2 step_**

 ** _(Everybody)_**

 ** _1,2 step,_**

 ** _We about to get it on_**

 ** _This beat is_**

 ** _[Verse 2]_**

 ** _Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,_**

 ** _(Jazze made it),_**

 ** _So retarded, top charted,_**

 ** _Ever since the day I started,_**

 ** _Strut my stuff,_**

 ** _And yes I flaunt it,_**

 ** _Goodies make the boys jump on it_**

 ** _(Jump on it),_**

 ** _No I can't control myself,_**

 ** _Now let me do my 1,2 step_**

 ** _[Hook]_**

 ** _Rock it, don't stop it,_**

 ** _Everybody get on the floor,_**

 ** _Wake the party up,_**

 ** _We about to get it on,_**

 ** _(Let me see ya'll)_**

 ** _1,2 step,_**

 ** _(I love it when ya'll)_**

 ** _1,2 step_**

 ** _(Everybody)_**

 ** _1,2 step,_**

 ** _We about to get it on_**

 ** _This beat is_**

 ** _(We going to step it like this. Oooohwee)_**

 ** _[Bridge]_**

 ** _It don't matter to me,_**

 ** _We can dance slow_**

 ** _(Ladies and gentlemen),_**

 ** _Whichever way the beats drop,_**

 ** _Our bodies will go_**

 ** _(I like this ah),_**

 ** _So swing it over here,_**

 ** _Mr. DJ (Hey,Hey),_**

 ** _And we will, we will rock you up_**

 ** _It don't matter to me,_**

 ** _We can dance slow_**

 ** _(Dance slow yeah),_**

 ** _Whichever way the beats drop,_**

 ** _Our bodies will go,_**

 ** _So swing it over here,_**

 ** _Mr. DJ (Ladies and gentlemen),_**

 ** _And we will, we will rock you,_**

 ** _Lets shake_**

 ** _[Missy]_**

 ** _I shake it like jello,_**

 ** _And make the boys say hello,_**

 ** _Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat_**

 ** _(Rocking the beat),_**

 ** _I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,_**

 ** _But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),_**

 ** _Because I'm 5 foot 2,_**

 ** _I wanna dance with you,_**

 ** _And I'm sophisticated fun,_**

 ** _I eat fillet mignon,_**

 ** _And I'm nice and young,_**

 ** _Best believe I'm number one_**

 ** _(Whoa)_**

 ** _[Hook x2]_**

 ** _This is for the hearing impaired,_**

 ** _A Jazze Pha production_**

 ** _[Fade out]_**

 ** _(oooohweee)_**

 ** _(oooohweee)_**

"Let's go to my room more privacy," Rachel offered.

"Good idea Rae," Ariel replied nodding in agreement.

Ariel and her two best friends Leah and Rae headed inside Rachel's childhood home to her bedroom which was somewhat small until Ariel muttered a spell under her breath to enlarge her bedroom larger which made the house larger.

Rachel blinked her eyes smiling at this "Have I told you that I just love magic?" she smirked.

"No but, it's good to hear it Rae,"

"So what song do you want to do next?" Leah asked.

Ariel and the girls gave a 'hum' sound which left Ariel to grin "How about Mickey? From B*witched"

"Sounds good let me just-"Rachel was cut off when Ariel moved the furniture to their rightful places except since the bedroom was small it's now large with larger space with a thoughtful nod "Thanks Red," she giggled.

"No problem let's get back in positions girls," Ariel replied.

"Right,"

Ariel waved her wand putting the speakers on where the song starts to play with Ariel in the middle between Leah and Rae.

 ** _"Mickey" by B-witched_**

 ** _[Ariel & the girls]_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_**

 ** _hey Mickey (huff huff), hey Mickey (huff huff)_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_**

 ** _hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_**

 ** _hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_**

 ** _hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey_**

 ** _[Ariel]_**

 ** _Hey Mickey!_**

 ** _You've been around all night and that's a little long_**

 ** _You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong_**

 ** _Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey_**

 ** _'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't_**

 ** _You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't_**

 ** _Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey_**

 ** _[Ariel & the girls]_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_**

 ** _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_**

 ** _It's guys like you Mickey_**

 ** _Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_**

 ** _Don't break my heart, Mickey_**

 ** _[Leah]_**

 ** _Hey Mickey!_**

 ** _Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know_**

 ** _Every time you move I let a little more show_**

 ** _There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey_**

 ** _[Rachel]_**

 ** _So come on and give it to me any way you can_**

 ** _Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man_**

 ** _Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey_**

 ** _[Ariel & the girls]_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_**

 ** _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_**

 ** _It's guys like you Mickey_**

 ** _Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_**

 ** _Don't break my heart, Mickey_**

 ** _(Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey)_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_**

 ** _hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_**

 ** _hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_**

 ** _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_**

 ** _It's guys like you Mickey (huff huff)_**

 ** _Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_**

 ** _Don't break my heart, Mickey_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_**

 ** _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_**

 ** _It's guys like you Mickey (Mickey) (huff huff)_**

 ** _Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_**

 ** _Don't break my heart, Mickey_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand (yay)_**

 ** _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_**

 ** _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_**

 ** _It's guys like you Mickey_**

 ** _Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_**

 ** _Don't break my heart, Mickey_**

"Another song?"

"Of course,"

"What song do you want to do next?"

"Hmm…." Ariel pondered for a moment then her grin started to show "You pick LeeLeebear?"

"You think you can keep up because this one is a Spanish song,"

"How about Gasolina (Remix) feature Pitbull, N.O.R.E. and Lil Jon?"

Ariel shakes her head "I think we should put it on the suggestion box before we start dancing again because I don't think I can move," she was out of breath.

Leah giggled "We barely made it under 4 songs Red,"

"Yeah and I'm so out of shape do you have any idea how long it's been since I dance Leah. 12 bloody years,"

"Seriously?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Whooooooooooooo I'm done with this chapter. That's the latest chapter that I updated and about to continue for the next four chapters. It might take a while though but, I will get there. I figured I put Leah and Freddie first because I didn't manage to write that first last time so I decided to write now before I forget and next chapter it would be the first time Sam and Ariel meet again except 12 years later… if that makes sense…**


End file.
